The Love For A Demon
by Gabby92
Summary: Book Two Of "Who Would You Choose?" Squeal to House Of Hell. AU. Demon!Peter & Magic!Stiles. Stiles is worried. He's falling in love with Derek Hale. Yet there's something holding him back. & Why has Peter been acting so strange lately? Stiles must go on an epic journey to find out who he really is & who he really loves more; Peter or Derek? Who would you choose? Sterek & Steter.
1. Chapter 1

**DON DON DOOOOOOON DON DON DON DOOOOOOOON.!**

**PART 2 OF THE: "_Who Would You Choose?"_ SERIES.**

**SQUEAL IS HERE BITCHES. Lol. Sorry about the bitches part. I'm just excited. I hope you guys love this as much as you guys love the orignal.! But there are some things ya need to know. Um, if you haven't read the orignal then you won't understand this...like at all.**

**Many of the main characters will act like OCC's. Again I am so sorry for that. This story takes place in October, a week before Halloween. The gang are juniors & just trying to live life. The story takes on from there. This story has more STEREK then STETER. Sorry.**

**There will be a very important OCC in this story. Some other important things are:**

**MAGIC. THERE SHALL BE LOTS OF MAGIC IN THIS FIC. & If you haven't read Daughter's Of The Moon, I think you should. There will be a kind of cross-over of DOTM & TW. You don't have to read DOTM but I strongly advice you do. YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT. IT IS SO AMAZNG.~**

**K. Sorry, got off track. K, so I think we should get started.(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... not Teen Wolf or Daughter's Of The Moon. *sobs.* **

* * *

_Chapter 1._

_Peter POV;_

It was a bleak and dreary October night. Peter stood in the clearing. The same clearing where only a few months before a battle took place. Peter didn't know what drove him here; some invisible force coaxed him out of his slumber and pulled him here. He stood in front of two graves. The wind made his trench coat snap behind him.

Peter stare down at the graves. They didn't have headstones, only two wooden crosses. One read Luna and the other read Matt. There were dead flowers surrounding the crosses. Peter frowned. He bent down and brushed the dead petals away. He stared at Matt's cross. "You know Matthew," Peter whispered to the cross, "I never got to thank you." The wind whistled around Peter, as if urging him to continue.

Peter sighed and brushed the dry, grey, petals away. "I want to thank you for all you and Luna have done for me and the Pack. You brought me back from the dead. If it wasn't for you I probably would still be a corpse in the ground," Peter smirked a little. "Maybe things would have been better if I had stayed in that grave." Peter shrugged a little. "I also want to thank you for you and Luna's sacrifce. You both shouldn't have died. You were both to young. I'm sorry that I'm just now thanking you. I just thought you both deserved a thank you." Peter stood slowly and shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets.

The wind whistled softly, caressing Peter's cheek. Peter looked up at the sky and saw the moon; cresent. Peter looked back down at the graves again. Peter owned Matt and Luna his life. Peter felt terrible when they had died. They had both done so much for the Pack. The only way Peter could think to honor them was to name his only daughter after them; Luna Madilyn Hale. Derek had insisted they name her Laura Maderia. But Peter wanted Lana Lyn. In the end they both agreed on Luna Madilyn.

Peter wanted Stiles to name the child; since he was the mother. But a problem had come up. Stiles didn't remember anything. Peter frowned at the memory. Stiles had died in childbirth, but they brought him back with a Indian blessed wolfsbane. Peter still didn't understand how that yellow powder was powerful enough to bring a dead person back, but he wasn't complaining.

When Stiles did come back to life; all his memories had been wiped clean. No one understood how that happened. Peter remembered holding Stiles close; his big brown eyes opened and fear filled his features. Soon Stiles past out from shock and bloodloss. Dr. Deanton took him to his clinic and fixed him up. Then Derek took him back to his house and watched him all night. Everyone agreed that it'd be best that Stiles never knew what really happened. So they lied to him. Sheriff Stilinski even agreed to lieing. But Peter hated lieing to Stiles.

Stiles was in a miniture coma. Which gave the Pack enough time to fix The Hale House and make it more "family oriented", or so Lydia says. Peter smirked; remembering how he had snuck into Stiles room through his window. It was the first day Stiles had fully woken up and Peter had to see him. So badly Peter wanted to pounce on Stiles when he saw him standing there, looking so normal. But Peter resisted.

Stiles didn't even remember their conversation. Which really made Peter angry. All Peter wanted was for Stiles to love him again. But for Stiles sake, Peter agreed to Derek's terms. Derek's terms only had two rules:

1. Never tell Stiles what really happened.

2. Don't fall back in love with him.

The second rule was the hardest. Stiles was at The Hale House all the time. The Pack usually always was over; they all lived there on the weekends, but Stiles was always over. Stiles loved Luna and Luna loved him too. It was almost as if Luna knew Stiles was her mother, she probably did. Peter loves to watch Stiles take care of Luna; he always leans against the doorframe of Luna's room and watchs Stiles rock her to sleep. Peter smiled.

The wind picked up, becoming more violent. Peter turned away from the graves and began the walk back to his home. Peter didn't live in the Hale House; he only stayed on Saturday. Peter lived in his house, the one in the woods, where Luna was born. Luna lived with Derek because Peter just couldn't keep her. She was to much like Stiles and Peter wasn't exactly over him yet.

No on ever came over to Peter's house; it was dirty and wrecked. After Stiles went into his coma, Peter lost it. Peter had kicked everyone out after Dr. Deanton left with Stiles body. Peter shouted for Erica to take Luna and never bring her back. Then Peter destroyed everything; turning completely into his hybrid form. It was a mystery how the house was even still standing.

Peter walked slowly through the woods, remembering that night. He had made an important discovery that night. He learned that if you used enough power, you could chose with form you wanted. One could either be werewolf, or choose kanima, or both. No one used their kanima or hybrid form; for Stiles sake. The wind began to whistle softly in Peter's ear.

_"Peter..."_

Peter stopped walking. He looked around the woods and listened. Nothing. Maybe the his mind was just playing tricks on him. Peter began to walk again. Suddenly someone giggled. Peter stopped walking and smirked. "I know you're there. I can hear you." Peter turned around and looked around at the trees. He inhaled deeply, but didn't smell anything.

"Come out now," Peter called. His claws extended and he smiled a smile of sharp wolf teeth, "I'm in the mood to play."

There was the sound of more giggling. Peter's eyes bled crimson and he used his wolf vision to search the trees. There was nothing. Peter began to search for the mystery person. He sniffed the trees and listened. Nothing still. Peter grunted, irritated. He walked back into the clearing, past the graves, and stood in the center. "Where are you darling?" Peter called.

"Put your claws away. They'll be useless on me."

Peter's heart sank.

That voice.

That voice, the voice that haunted his dreams.

That voice that he use to love.

_That voice._

Peter turned around slowly and saw who he was dreading to see.

_Laura._

Peter's mouth dropped. He stared at his once dead niece. How was she alive? They had used the last of that magical powder on Stiles. How was she standing only feet away from Peter? Laura tilted her head, smirking. "Oh what's the matter, Uncle? Ghost got your tognue?"

Peter closed his mouth. Ghost? He study his dead niece some more. _Oh._ He thought. Laura had to be a ghost. She looked like one; her long black hair flowing, her skin as milky as the moon, her blue eyes were shining yet still somehow dull. She wore a white dress, that was ripped all along the bottom, and the sleeves touched the ground. Her bare feet began to walk towards Peter.

Peter tried to play it cool. His claws were gone and he shoved his hands back into his pockets, "Well won't Derek just be _thrilled_ to see you?" Laura stood only inches from her uncle, smirking a smirk that resembled Peter's. "Sadly, I won't be staying long. I'm only here for you. But do tell Little Brother I said hi."

Damn.

Laura was _just_ like Peter. Well it made since. Laura had been his favorite niece. Peter smirked at his niece. "How is it my favorite niece is back again?" Peter asked. Laura smiled. "A special someone allowed me to come back. They said they wanted me to do a favor for them. It just so happens to involve _you_." Peter was now confused. "Why don't you tell me who this someone is?" Peter leaned in closer to Laura. "Let's share secrets like how we use to, when you were a child." Peter whispered into her ear. She really must be a ghost; she was extremely cold. Laura tilted her head again, "Sorry Uncle. No can do."

Peter frowned and leaned back. "Then what does this _special someone_ want with me?" Laura smiled a smile full of sharp teeth. "I'm so glad you asked." The next thing that Peter saw was a hellish nightmare;

Laura's jaw extended all the way to her collarbone, all her teeth perfectly sharp. Laura's once blue eyes were black; but they were lite with fire somehow. Her white dress floated around her. He nails were long and sharp. Laura let out a hellish scream and pounced on Peter!

Peter hit the ground and cursed. Laura pinned him down and began to giggle. Her tongue slide out of her mouth and ran up Peter's neck. "Remember how you ripped me in half Uncle? Remember how you ripped your _favorite niece in half_?" Peter thrased underneath her and she laughed a high-pitched laugh. "This will hurt alot, Uncle." Laura said, her voice sounding like a demon.

Laura dug her claws deeply into Peter's heart. Peter screamed and began to struggle even more._ I'm going to die._ Peter thought. _I'm going to die without Stiles falling back in love with me. I'm going to die without actually getting to love my daughter. I know what death is like and I don't want to go back to that._ Peter's thoughts were cut short. "Look into my eyes, Uncle." Laura commanded.

Peter found himself looking into her eyes without his control. Once he looked into her eyes, he was trapped. His struggling stopped and one last scream escaped his throat. Everything went black and the only thing Peter could hear was Laura's demon laughter...

* * *

**Fin.~**

**Short chapter yes I know. **

**THERE IS MORE TO COME. Sorry for spelling mistakes.! What'd you guys think of Laura.? Lol.**

**WOO. SQUEAL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeey guys.(:**

**I have sooooo many ideas for this story, this squeal shall be completely epic. This story will contain:**

**Magic!Stiles, Dad!Derek, Demon!Peter, BAMF!Stiles, & there will be one epic twist.!**

**& a very important character will DIE. be prepared.! alrighty let's get started.!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf...*dies a little on the inside*.**

* * *

_Chapter 2._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles stood in the costume store with his friends. Halloween was only six days away. Apparently the night club, The Jungle, was having a Halloween Party. Danny had invited the gang and insisted they all go. Which is why they were all standing in the costume store.

Usually every year Stiles and Scott were zombies, pirates, or army men, but this year Scott and Alison were dressing up together. Lydia and Jackson were going to have matching costumes too, and so was the newest couple Erica and Boyd. That left Stiles and Issac without costume ideas.

The girls were in the dressing rooms, Scott and Issac were running around the store, and Jackson and Boyd were holding all of the girls other costumes that they wanted to try on. So Stiles stood alone, staring up at a wall full of werewolf costumes. Stiles debated on if he should be a werewolf, a vampire, or Little Red Riding hood. The last one would be hilarious but kinda expectable. A werewolf would just be sad. Stiles grunted as he mentally crossed off Little Red and werewolf.

Stiles walked over to the vampire section and scuffed. True, Stiles loved the idea of having a cool cape, fake fangs, and fake blood running from his lips, but the idea was so out dated and over used. Stiles moved around the store; eyeing up all the costumes. Scary wasn't really his thing. Funny, funny was his thing. Stiles looked over all the superhero costumes but frowned. Too little kidish.

Stiles grunted in frusteration and ended up sitting down on a bench, used for trying on costume shoes. Stiles eyed the whole store, thinking of a costume. He sighed and ran a hand through his spikey hair. Scott had talked him into keeping it long, with help from the Pack. Even Derek liked it long. Stiles smiled a little smile. Derek Hale. Dressed up in a silly costume. Stiles just had to see that. Stiles walked back over to the werewolf section and laughed. He grabbed furry ears and a tail. "Who's that for?" Scott asked standing next to Stiles, Issac close behind. Stiles grinned, "It's for Derek. He'll love it, don't you think?" The two laughed before hurrying away again.

Stiles eye twitched. Scott had been spending a lot more time with Issac. Sure they were both werewolves and had things in common, but Scott and Stiles had history. Stiles watched as the two ran through the racks, picking out costumes, laughing, and putting the costumes back. Stiles frowned, heart heavy with jealousy.

Then Stiles found it.

He smiled a chesire cat smile.

There it was, the _perfect_ costume. Stiles hurried over to the other side of the store, grabbed the plastic package off a rack, and grinned down at the picture.

_Biker Badass_, was what the package said. Perfect.

The costume consisted of a leather jacket, black t-shirt, leather jeans, a spiked collar, and even a chain to hang off the jeans. All Stiles needed were the biker boots. Stiles went over to the shoe section and found the best pair; shiny black, leather boots, with spikes on the toes, and back of the heel. Yes, this was all perfect.

Stiles hurried into the changing room, rushing past three giggling girls, and an annoyed Jackson. Stiles put on his costume, setting the tail and ears down. When Stiles was finished he looked into the mirror, satisfied. He looked good. The jacket and t-shirt were tight, showing off whatever little muscles he had, but the jeans were a bit too tight. The leather shaped Stiles ass a little too perfectly. Stiles brushed the thought away. He fixed his spiked collar and smirked at his reflection.

Stiles stepped out of the dressing room and smiled at Jackson. Jackson's eyebrows raised and he smirked. "Dude, awesome." The girls heard Jackson's comment and they all rushed out, gasping. "Damn Sty." Erica said, smirking. She leaned against her boyfriend and his eyes widened, a smirk playing out on his lips. Stiles eyed all the girls and their costumes. Alison was dressed as Katniss, which made Stiles laugh, and which meant Scott would be Peeta. Lydia was dressed in a skimpy cheerleading costume, the skirt to short and the top to low cut. Jackson would probably be a football player then. Stiles eyes fell on Erica and he smiled how perfect her costume was.

Erica was dressed as a flapper. Her dress was short, made of blue velvet, a fluffy boa around her neck, a feather headband around her curled blonde hair, and her nine inch black high heels finished off the look. Stiles had to hold in a laugh thinking of how Boyd would be her pimp. Alison and Lydia approved of Stiles costume, Lydia even complimented how leather made him look good.

Scott and Issac soon joined the group; their mouths dropping at the sight of the girls and Stiles. "Wicked." Issac complimented, giving a thumbs up. "Here." Alison handed Scott his Peeta costume and Issac a vampire costume. Issac scuffed at his costume and rolled his eyes. Stiles was glad he hadn't decided to be a vampire.

Scott and Issac disappeared, but soon reappeared with their costumes on. The girls squealed in delight and the guys smiled and nodded. Scott looked a little silly, but with Alison by his side they looked actually kinda cute. Issac even passed for a good vampire. Issac wore a cape and everything.

They Pack changed, paided for their costumes, and went into the parking lot. "Where's everyone going?" Boyd asked, his arm around Erica. "Jax is taking me to dinner." Lydia said, leaning up and kissing her boyfriend. "Gotta go drop Alison off then head to my Mom's work." Scott said, arm around Alison's waist. Boyd looked at Stiles. Stiles held up his plastic bag, "Gotta take SourWolf his costume." Boyd and Erica nodded. Everyone departed and Boyd and Erica began walking down the street, hand in hand.

Stiles sat in his jeep, watching his friend's driveaway. Stiles looked at the setting sun and started his jeep. Stiles drove out of town and into the woods. Stiles smiled, imagining Derek's face. Stiles mind then wondered to Peter. His head thobbed. Stiles frowned and rubbed his temple. He tried not to think of Peter too much, it made his head hurt.

Stiles frowned again, he should have bought a costume for Luna! Stiles loved that little baby. She was cute and was always happy to see Stiles. Stiles and Luna were a lot alike; no moms', brown eyes, and no dad. Stiles blinked at the last one. Well Stiles had a dad...kind of. But Luna didn't. Stiles felt bad for the poor little baby. She had lost her mom in childbirth and no one knew who the dad was.

Before Stiles knew it he was parked in front of the Hale House. Stiles stopped the jeep and stared at the house; admiring the nice wood work. Stiles was glad Derek finally fixed it up. Stiles grabbed the plastic bag, making sure to take his costume out, climbed out of the jeep, and ran to the front porch. He was so excited!

Derek opened the door before Stiles could knock, he looked tired. "What?" He growled. Stiles could hear Luna crying and rolled his eyes. "Let me in SourWolf. You obviously don't know how to take care of yourself or the kid," Stiles held up the bag. "And I got you a present." Derek's tired features twisted in confusion. Stiles pushed past him and walked into the home. "You...got me a present?" Derek asked. "Mhmm." Stiles hummed, tossing the plastic bag on the couch.

Luna was laying on a blanket on the ground, crying. Stiles put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Derek Hale. Do I have to teach you how to change a diaper _again_?" Stiles hissed. Derek grunted, looking from the bag to Stiles, "No. But werewolf smelling is stronger than your's Stiles. And sometimes it's just hard to be in the same room as her." Derek sat on his knees, picking up the baby. Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'll use more baby powered." Stiles took Luna from Derek and smiled. "How's my little girl?" Stiles said in a baby voice. Luna immediantly stopped crying.

Derek stood and shook his head. They went up the stairs and into Luna's room. Stiles flicked the lights on and smiled. Stiles loved Luna's room; it was white, with a giant window and window seat, a rocking chair, and a crib with a sparkly drape over the top. Stiles set Luna down on the window seal and began to change her. He used extra baby powder just for Derek's sake.

"Put her to bed." Stiles commanded. Derek took Luna into his arms; Luna yawned and curled into her adoptive father's arms. Stiles smiled at the cute sight. Derek put Luna to bed and tucked her in. Stiles threw the diaper away and watched Derek. He was always gentle and careful with Luna, he loved her. He was standing over Luna, stroking her head, and very fiantly smiling. "Look at you, Daddy." Stiles taunted. Derek looked up from Stiles and frowned. Stiles held up his hands, "Kidding."

Derek grunted again and stood in the doorway, waiting for Stiles. Stiles turned on Luna's night light; which broadcasted lights onto the walls and ceiling. Stiles grabbed Luna's favorite toy, a black wolf plushie with blue eyes, and set it next to her. He leaned down at kissed the baby on the head. He hurried out of the room and Derek turned the lights off.

Derek sat down on the couch and relaxed. Stiles sat next to him and patted his knee. "I'm glad you're taking care of her." Derek smiled faintly. "Someone had too." Stiles nodded and leaned back against the couch. "Glad it's you and not SassyWolf." Derek huffed. "Where is he anyways?" Stiles asked. Derek shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet!" Stiles said, shaking Derek. Derek opened his eyes and they were red. "Stiles. I. Am. Tired." He growled. Stiles grabbed the bag, "You can sleep in a minute. I want you to have these," Stiles took the tail and ears out of the bag and held them out to Derek. Derek's eye turned to normal; he glared down at the props and then glared at Stiles. Stiles frowned. "Alright. I'll take them back. I really didn't think you'd like them any,-"

"I love them."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Y-You do!?" Derek nodded. "It's kind of...cute. Thank you." Stiles beamed with pride. Derek leaned forward, coming closer to Stiles. Stiles blushed, "Uh, well I'm glad you like them." Derek smirked. "Like I said, I love them." Derek leaned in extremely close and Stiles whole face turned red.

Suddenly the front door flew open. Stiles yelped in surprise and Derek was suddenly on the other side of the room. Peter walked into the house. He looked...odd. Peter's face was blank, all his muscles tense, and his normally blue eyes were..._black_. Stiles blinked in confusion, "Hey Peter. Where ya been?" Peter's head snapped down towards Stiles and he smiled a smile full of sharp werewolf teeth. Stiles shoot off the couch and was backing away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey no need for sharp, creepy, werewolf teeth."

Peter was eyeing Stiles up and down and licking his lips. He took one step and Derek was suddenly in front of him. "Get out." He growled, eyes flashing red. Peter just smirked, turned, and left. Stiles mouth hung open and Derek slammed the front door. "Are you alright, Sty?" Derek was in front of Stiles in record time. Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly Luna started crying. "I'll get her." Stiles ran up the stairs and into her room. Derek remained down stairs, staring at the front door. He had never seen Peter like that.

Stiles was sitting on the window seal, bouncing Luna back to sleep. He looked out the window and saw Peter. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked. Peter was greeted by a cloacked figure. They disappeared into the woods together and left Stiles in confusion.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was boring. Sorry.**

**Reviews are welcome.! No flames please.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. WOO.! Sorry for never updating anything. Been having to do school work & then Christmas & all the holidays are coming up. & MY BIRTHDAY. 18.! WHAT-WHAT.!? OMG CANT WAIT. Lol. K so lemme say somethings:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DAUGHTER OF THE MOON IDEAS. Those were all created by the amazing & wonderful woman Lynn Ewing. I OWN NOTHING. K. So the POV's in this story are going to change A LOT. From Peter-Stiles-Derek-Peter-Stiles-Derek, you know along those lines. Okie. Dat's all.~**

**Chapter contains: STEREK, Scallison, Brica, IssacxOCC, Jydia., & small Steter. K.**

**SONGS TO LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS:**

**Breathe of Life- Florence & The Machine, **

**Scream & Shout- Will I. Am. ft. Britney Spears,**

**Die Young- Ke$ha, **

**All Around The World- ATC. **

**Party In My Head- September.**

**Daylight- Maroon 5. Don't have to but I strongly advice you do, & in that order. K. I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Daughters Of The Moon, or any of the lyrics/songs in this chapter.**

* * *

_Chpater 3._

_Peter POV;_

Peter sat on his porch, smoking a cigarette. He heard a snicker and groaned. "Smoking is such an ugly habit, don't you think Uncle?" Peter looked over and saw his niece's ghost, Laura. Laura was sitting on top of the railing on the proch; her white ripped dress flapping in the wind, her long ebony hair flowing, and her black eyes glistening in the moonlight. Peter looked away from those damn eyes.

Those terrible, _terrible_ eyes. The eyes that had taken over his life. The eyes that _haunted_ him. Peter had looked into those eyes and Laura's whole life played out before him. He saw what she saw, felt how she felt, and it was awful. Peter could feel Laura's anger, hatred, and disgust. Which was strange, that wasn't who Laura was. But death did change people.

Peter had been trapped in her mind and she had taken over his. He could still feel and see from his perspective, but he couldn't control himself. Laura was controlling his body. And someone else was controlling her. Peter growled. He didn't like being a puppet, he liked being the puppeteer.

Peter remembered walking into the Hale House and seeing _him_. _Stiles_. The love of his _life_. But instead of love that he usually felt for the teen, he felt hatred. Which really scared Peter. Everything after that had been a hazy blur. Peter remembered suddenly being in his bed. Of course Laura was near by. She never left him alone.

"Yes. It is an ugly habit." Peter agreed, flicking the end of his cigarette. He stretched out, his legs crossed, "But sometimes habits just form, and this particular one is hard to break." Laura folded her arms over her chest and shook her head, giggling. "Is another bad habit of your's ripping people in half?" Peter snapped his head over towards his dead niece and growled. "That wasn't my fault Laura. I wasn't in control, my wolf was. I was too weak to control it. I never meant to kill you." Laura rolled her black eyes. "I didn't know _lying_ was one of your habits too."

Peter threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it with his boot, "I didn't know controlling people's mind's was one of your bad habits." The sarcasm was thick in his voice, mixing with the anger that he didn't bother to hide. Laura stood and glared at Peter. Peter's vision wavered. Peter grabbed his temples and growled, "Don't play cheap moves Laura," Peter hissed trying not to fall over. His head hurt so badly. "If you want a fight, then fight fair."

Laura smirked, tilting her head. The pain increased. Peter howled in pain, falling to his knees, and barring his fangs. "You played the cheap card, Uncle. Ripping your favorite niece in half isn't exactly fair. Now is it?" Peter glared up at her; his eyes bleeding crimson and his fangs long. Laura covered her pink lips and giggled, "It's so cute how your wolf wants to fight against my power. But nothing can win against dark magic. Master made sure of that," Laura twirled her finger and Peter felt his bones snap. He screamed out in pain. "Master gave me just enough power to drive you crazy. The rest of the power is her's." _Her's?_ Peter thought. _So it's a woman doing all this..._

Peter could feel himself shifting. "A-are you doing this...? Forcing me to s-shift?" Peter stammered. Laura tilted her head, smirking, and 'mhmed'. "Isn't it amazing that I can do this? I can make you shift just by twirling a finger. I can even chose which form I want you to be. Kanima, werewolf, hybrid. Hmm. Maybe that slut _Stiles_ would like to see you as a big, ugly, hybrid? Hmm?" Peter roared his fangs shining in the night, _"Don't you dare insult my mate!"_ Peter growled, using his Alpha voice. Laura meerily laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you Pete," Laura said, bending down in front of Peter. "Your mate is a dirty little whore." Laura stood up, laughing hysterically and Peter thrashed, angered. Laura twirled her finger; a black circle engulfed Peter and he changed back to his human form. He fell onto the porch, gasping. "Must have took a lot of energy. Resisting to shift and all. I'm surprised you're so strong. Maybe I should break all your bones and not allow you to heal. That sound fun?" Laura smiled a wicked smile and Peter growled weakly.

Laura began to pace the porch; her barefeet making no noise as she gracefully walked. "You know what sounds _really_ fun?" Peter didn't answer. He laid on the porch, trying to gain his strength back. Laura paced in a circle around Peter. "I think it'd be really fun to take you to see your mate," Peter lifted up his head slowly, listening. Laura smirked an evil smirk, "I'll take you on a nice little visit to see your mate. Then, when you two are all warmed up, I'll take you over," Laura leaned in close, "I'll make you rape him. Doesn't that sound like fun? Raping him..._again_?"

Peter glared up at the ghost, _"No."_ He hissed. "Never again. I swore to myself and him that I'd never force him to do anything, _ever again_." Laura giggled. "You think that matters? I've felt your feelings, seen what you've seen, and I know that you _loved_ the chase. You loved feeling him thrash and squirm. You loved him submitting to you. _You loved raping him_." Peter hung his head, ashamed. She was right.

Laura reached out and stroked her uncle's cheek. "Don't worry Uncle. I won't make you touch him...as long as you do everything we say." Peter looked up and into his dead niece's eyes. "We?" Laura smirked, a smirk full of sharp teeth. Peter turned and saw the cloacked figure. It smirked and nodded. Suddenly Peter was in pain. So much pain that he blacked out. Laura stood over her uncle's body and seeped into his corpse. When Peter stood again, he was no longer Peter...

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Today was the day. It was _finally_ Halloween. Stiles stood in his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Oh he looked _good_. Stiles smirked at his reflection. He put on the collar and was suddenly filled with excitement. Derek was going to love this. Stiles heard his phone go off, playing Scott's ringtone. Stiles snatched up his phone and answered it, "Ello?" "Here!" Scott said excited. Stiles hung up the phone, Stiles ran out of his house excitedly, and jumped into Scott's mom's car.

Stiles sat in the back with Issac, Scott driving, and Alison in the passenger seat. Alison twisted around in her seat and smiled at Stiles, her hair was braided to one side, "Well don't you look threatening?" Stiles smirked and complimented Alison and Scott on their costumes. Scott looked more like Gale then Peeta though. Even Issac looked good as a vampire.

They began to drive to the club, music blasting, and everyone having a good time. "Derek, Erica, and Boyd are meeting us up there. Lydia and Jackson are with Danny, they should be at the club already. My Mom's babysitting Luna too so we can be out _all night_." Scott explained, grinning. Stiles whooped and Issac made a comment about getting, "shit faced".

They pulled into the club's parking lot and everyone sprang out of the car. Not to soon after a sleak, black, camero pulled up. A flapper, a pimp, and very unhappy werewolf climbed out of the car. Everyone laughed when they saw Derek wearing fluffy wolf ears and a tail. Dereks eyes burned crimson and everyone fell silent. "Wow Erica," Alison breathed, "You look gorgeous!" Erica smiled, flipping her curled golden hair over her shoulder. "Thanks I try."

Stiles looked at Boyd and smirked; he wore a black suit, a fedora, dress shoes, and a pimp stick. "Hey! Guys!" The Pack turned and saw Lydia, holding the back door open, and waving them over. Her cheerleading costume just screamed perfect on her. The Pack walked over to the strawberry blonde; Issac, Scott, and Alison in the front, Boyd and Erica behind, and Stiles and Derek in the back. Stiles smiled at Derek. He wore his normal black, tight, t-shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans, and boots. Stiles pulled on one of Derek's ears, "You know, it's almost weird how_ I_ look more threatening then _you_." Derek's eyes turned red again and he growled deep in his throat. Stiles chuckled. He leaned in closer to Derek, making the werewolf catch his own breath, "Tonight, I'm not the same Stiles. Tonight I'm a reckless, crazy, badass," Stiles rubbed the ear inbetween his fingers, "Oh. And I'm kinda a _tease_." Stiles whispered the last word into Derek's ear.

"Stiles..." Derek growled. Stiles chuckled. He straightened Derek's ears and patted his cheek, "The ears really make you look like less threatening."

And with that Stiles walked away from Derek to catch up with the others.

He even swung his hips when he walked. Which made his already low-riding, hip-hugging jeans, sag _lower_.

Derek licked his lips and followed the teens.

Stiles caught up with his friends and entered the club. Inside was a hot mess. It smelt of sweat and alcohol. The music was so loud that it vibrated the floor and walls. There was a sea of men and women, all dressed in different costumes. Even the bartenders had some sort of costume. It didn't look like they were caring much for ID becuase Jackson and Danny were at the bar; drinking, laughing, and talking. It even looked like Danny was _hitting on Jackson_. Stiles shook his head and focused. Scott and Alison disappeared into the sea of people on the dance floor, Erica and Boyd went into a corner and started making out and grinding. _Gross_, Stiles thought. Issac stood at Stiles left and Derek stood to his right. "Well boys," Stiles said loudly, trying to be heard over the music. "I'm gonna go get me a drink," Stiles spun around and grinned at the men.

Stiles hips began to sway and he raised his arms above his head. He began to back up and soon disappeared into the ocean of people. Derek and Issac hurried after him. Stiles pushed through poeple and couples, making his way to the bar; where Lydia had now joined the two laccrosse players, standing inbetween them. She had ordered a girly drink and was making Danny taste it. "Hey guys!" Jackson greeted. Stiles waved and he just knew the two wolves were behind him.

"Hey Jax," Stiles sat down beside his friend and smirked an evil smirk, "What's the strongest thing on the drink menu?" The bartender, who was a rather handsome looking fellow dressed as an angel, smiled at Stiles. He placed a drink in front of him and folded his arms over his chest. "Let's see if you can handle that, badass." Stiles smiled, accepting the challenge.

Issac plopped down beside Stiles and Derek stood behind the teen. "I don't think you should drink." He hissed. Stiles spun around and smirked, "What's it matter? _I'm_ not the one driving tonight." Stiles picked up his glass, glanced at the green liquid, shrugged, and downed the whole thing. It burned Stiles throat and he _loved_ it. Stiles spun back around to the bartender, slammed the glass back on the bar, and coughed. He smiled up at the angel, "I'm gonna need something stronger for tonight." The bartender smirked and Stiles winked, "Love the halo." Stiles, Jackson, and Issac all laughed when they heard Derek growl.

The bartender smirked, grabbing the glass, and washing it. "Drinks on me tonight, bros. The name's Dean. What will you all have?" He smiled at Jackson and Issac but glared at Derek. The three answered beer but Stiles replied with a devilish smile, "Whiskey." Dean whistled and shook his head. "Alright then." Dean disappeared and Lydia squealed. "Oh! This is my song! Danny come dance with me!" Lydia grabbed the goalie's hand and pulled him away. Jackson laughed, shaking his head. Derek sat in Lydia's seat, frowning. Dean returned, setting all the drinks down. "Beer for you three," He said, slidding the glass bottles to Derek, Jackson, and Issac. Dean smiled at Stiles, "And a shot of whiskey for you." "Thanks babe." Stiles replied. He downed the whole shot and his friends just stared at him.

"What?" Stiles asked, smirking. Stiles took Issac's beer, popped the cap open, and took a long chug. He wipped his mouth on his leather jacket sleeve and burped, "Did you think I couldn't handle my liquior or something?" Jackson and Issac laughed but Derek just glared down at his beer.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

Seven shots of whiskey and twelve beers later, the trio were more than drunk. Derek, being the driver for tonight, had only had one beer. Stiles was giggling and leaning all over the bar, Jackson was somewhere on the dance floor now, and Issac was holding a beer bottle; hiccuping and pointing out girls. "Dude," Stiles slurred, leaning on Issac, "That one in the corner over there, _so_ wants you. She eyeing you up and everything." Stiles words were a hot jumbled mess, but they made perfect sence to Issac. Issac downed his beer, put the bottle on the bar, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna go talk, to that chick! Be back,"-hiccup-, "Ina second." Issac's words were more slurred than Stiles, and he was stumbling everywhere.

Stiles started to giggle and leaned against the bar. Dean was smirking at Stiles, eyeing him up, and licking his lips. Derek could just smell the desire coming off of him. And that pissed him _off_. Derek scooted closer to Stiles, glaring at Dean. Dean leaned closer to Stiles, "How about you and me go back to my car huh? I gotta..._surprise_...in there." As Dean said the words, he refilled Stiles shot. Derek could feel his eyes burning and closed them tightly.

Stiles smiled a drunk smile, "Yeeah," He slurred. "I wanna know what the surprise is!" Stiles stood up, and tried to grab the shot. Derek grabbed it before he could and downed it himself. He glared at Dean one last time, before grabbing Stiles thin wrist, "We're going." Stiles eyes widened. "Where?" Derek began to pull Stiles away and Stiles barely struggled. "But, I wanna know what the surprise is!" Stiles whinned. Derek ignored him. Stiles looked over his shoulder and winked at Dean, "Bye Dane! Thanks for da drinks!" Stiles sounded like a wasted white girl. Dean frowned and turned his back to Derek and Stiles.

Derek smirked, chuckling at how Stiles didn't remember his name. Good. Derek pulled Stiles into a dark corner, as far away from everyone as they could get, and he pushed Stiles into a wall. "_What do you think you were doing?_" He hissed. Stiles hiccuped and leaned against Derek's chest, "I was just drinking...I was only flirting so we could get the drinks for free." Stiles pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. Derek shook his head and sighed. Stiles traced the muscles Derek's chest. Derek shuddered in approval. A song came on that Stiles liked and he peerked up. A lazy smile played out onto his lips. He began to sway his hips again, moving with the beat of the music.

"Derek," He whinned, "Dance with me." Stiles lifted his arms up again and Derek shook his head. They had only been at the club for an hour and already he had three drunk teens to take care of. _Great_. Derek thought angrily. Derek was suddenly pulled from his thoughts though; _Stiles was grinding his crouch against Derek's_! Derek's wolf howled in approval but Derek didn't want to take advantage of the teen. "Sty," Derek whispered into Stiles ear, "You gotta stop I can't control myself." But Stiles wasn't listening in. Instead he was singing.

_"I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drum, __oh what a shame that you came here with someone.  
So while you're hear in my arms,  
let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."_

Derek shivered at the sound of Stiles singing. He actually wasn't that bad. Derek shook his head and cletched his teeth. He had to resist. He and Peter made a promise not to touch Stiles. He would keep his end of the deal. Stiles turned around, pressing his back against Stiles chest, and rolled his hips against Derek's forming erection. Derek hissed at the friction. Stiles wasn't bad at dancing either.

Derek grabbed Stiles hips and helped him move against his dick. Stiles whimpered and cooed and Derek groaned. Stiles eyes were closed and he looked like he was concentrating really hard. Derek could feel Stiles jacket and shirt riding up. His fingers traced over bare skin. Derek didn't have fingers anymore...but _claws_.

Stiles whimpered and opened his eyes; his brown orbs were filled with lust. Derek gasped. Stiles was beautiful. Stiles turned around, facing Derek again, he leaned up and brushed his lips against Derek's playfully. Derek groaned and _suddenly_ Stiles was nibbling at his ear. Stiles giggled, his breath tickling Derek's ear, "Catch me if you can, Big Bad Wolf." Stiles tugged at Derek's tail and ran off.

Derek growled. He ran a tounge over his fangs, his claws aching to cut something, his eyes bleeding. The hunt was on.

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter stood outside the club. _Well_. Hissed Laura. _No_. Peter growled. _I'm not going inside_. Laura giggled, _Yes you are. Now get your fury ass inside_. Laura forced Peter to move. Peter straggered and stumbled, trying to gain control over his body. _No!_ Peter growled inside his head. _I refuse to hurt anybody!_

Laura sighed. _Pete, you aren't going to hurt anyone. You're just going to...reunit with you mate. Sounds nice right?_ Peter shook his head, but found himself pushing through the line of people and going inside the club; ignoring the bouncers. Peter entered the room and he could smell Stiles; drunk and alone.

_Perfect._ Laura hissed.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

Derek was searching the club. Looking for the teen. He spotted Alison instead; she was glaring at something, standing completely still. Derek moved towards her, "Alison!" He called. But she ignored him. Derek reached her and grabbed her arm. Something strange happened; she shocked him and her eyes were pitch black, not brown. Derek released her and cursed. She looked at Derek with wild eyes, "Sorry! I-I got distracted."

Derek looked at what she was looking at and his heart skipped a beat. Peter was with Stiles. Derek grabbed Alison again, not getting shocked this time, and pulled her through the crowd, towards Stiles.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles didn't really know what he was doing. One minute he had full control of his mind, the next everything was a blurry haze. He had even been grinding on _Derek_. _Derek freaking Hale_. Stiles was giggling and pushing through people, he knew the wolf was somewhere close behind. Stiles swayed his hips, teasing Derek.

Stiles noticed Scott at the bar now; possibley drunk. _Wonder where Ally scrampered off too_. Stiles thought. He had no idea where Erica and Boyd were either. Stiles passed Jackson, Lydia, and Danny; who were drunk and sandwhiching Lydia. Stiles giggled at the sight but continued on. He didn't know where he was going, just pushing through the crowd. If Derek caught him...he didn't know what would happen. But he was eager to find out.

Stiles slowed his pace. He spotted Issac; making out with a cute redhead. So he actually grew a pair. Hmp. Stiles danced and weaved through the crowd. He didn't know what song was on; but he didn't like it. It had to much singing and not enough techno beats. Stiles grunted and made his way towards the dj booth. He was almost there when a pair was clawed hands grabbed his hips. Stiles yelped, in excitement and fear.

He smirked to himself. He began to sway to the beat and "la la la" with the music. The clawed hands pulled him away from the dj booth and into the darkest part of the club. There were a few couples; drunk and making out. Stiles was shoved into the wall, with a lot more force than normal. "Watch it there, buddy." Stiles growled. His eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. When they did he gasped. It wasn't Derek that him pinned against a wall...but _Peter_.

Stiles gasped and lump formed in his throat. Peter's normally cool blue eyes were black and lifeless. Yet he still smirked. Peter put his still clawed hands on both sides of Stiles face and leaned in. Stiles turned his head and whimpered, "Peter what are you doing?" Peter leaned into Stiles ear and began to sing to the new song that was playing.

_"I don't care if the whole club is dead,_  
_cause the parties in my head."_

Peter smirked against Stiles neck, he stressed the words 'dead' and 'in my head'. Stiles gasped and he began to tremble. Peter licked the side of Stiles neck, earning a whimper from the teen. "Oh what's the matter, Stiles?" Peter teased. Peter grabbed Stiles leather jacket and dragged his claws down the right sleeve, "I thought you were a scary badass?" Stiles bit his lip and growled.

He shoved at Peter's shoulders, but he didn't budge. Peter gripped Stiles right wrist in a death grip and brought it up to his mouth. He grazed his fangs across the delicate skin, "Remind you of something, Stiles?" Peter hissed. Stiles shook his head, closing his eyes. Peter leaned in, his lips inches away from Stiles, "Maybe I should remind you."

And suddenly Peter was gone. Stiles gasped and his eyes flew opened. He looked around the club, searching for the creep. He spotted him walking out the back door. _What the fuck...?_ Stiles thought. Stiles spotted Derek and Alison racing towards him, "Was that Peter!?" Alison asked; she was sweating, her braid in a tangled mess, and a tired look in her eyes. Stiles swollowed thickly. "Yeah." Derek growled and was about to go after him. He grabbed Derek's arm though. "Let's forget about it and just have a good time. Okay?"

Alison nodded. She disappeared. Stiles leaned into Derek's chest and they swayed for a few minutes, enjoying the music.

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter was back at his house; laying in his bed, Laura standing near by. "Well that was a real bummer." Laura said pouting. Peter growled. "Good thing Derek cut in. He actually did something right." Peter chuckled. Laura sat down on the bed, crossed her legs, and examined her nails. "Hopefully next time we get more time to play with Stiles."

Peter groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get rid of Laura.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Nine hours of straight drinking, dancing, grinding, making out, and partying really wore a person down. Derek was carrying Stiles, bridal style, out of the closing club. Scott was holding Alison's hand, Scott was obviously drunk. Erica and Boyd were already in Scott's car, sober. Wonder what they did all night... Danny and Lydia were carrying Lydia and going back to her place. Issac was trudging behind everyone. After spending the whole night with the redhead; making out, dancing, and grinding, just to find out she had a boyfriend. So he was bummed.

"Stiles is coming home with me," Derek informed. Stiles looked up at Derek and smirked, "Are you being generous or do you just want me in your bed that badly?" No one heard him though. Derek growled and glared at Stiles. Stiles giggled and leaned into Derek's neck.

The Pack all said goodbye and left in Scott's car, Lydia, Danny, and Jackson in his porche; leaving Derek and Stiles in the camero. Stiles leaned back in the passenger seat, dozing off. Derek started the car and sighed. "Hey Derek," Stiles mumbled. "What?" Derek sounded annoyed.

"Thanks..." And with that, Stiles passed out.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles woke up, his head throbbing. He groaned and stretched out. "Never drinkin' again." Stiles slurred. He tried to roll over but he heard a growl. Stiles heart skipped. There were arms around his waist. Stiles blinked his eyes more, comprehending where he was.

He was in Derek's bedroom. In Derek's bed. Stiles looked over his shoulder and was met with a sleepy faced Derek, "Morning." His voice rasped. Stiles shrieked. He jumped out of the bed and fell onto his ass. He cried out in pain and rubbed his backside. "D-Derek!?" Derek sat up; he looked annoyed. "Yes?" He growled. "D-Did we...d-did we uhh...you know..." Derek rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face.

Silence.

Stiles looked down and saw he was still wearing his jeans, but he was shirtless. Derek was dressed the same way. "No." Derek finally growled. "We didn't...do _that_." Stiles sighed in relief.

"I-I mean, oh good. Because, uh, I'm not gay and you _definately_ aren't gay. Kinda figured that out from the whole Kate thing. Even though she was a pyscho. Uh sorry. No offence. Well what I'm trying to say is you are definately straight, since you have such good taste in women, and it'd be ridiculous if you like me. Cause I mean well, look at me. I'm not busty chick with big boobies and a fat ass,-"

"Stiles." Derek groaned.

"Shutting up."

"Come lay back down."

Stiles mouth dropped, "Um...what?"

Derek glared. "Would you rather sleep on the floor?" Stiles shook his head and climbed back into the warm bed. Derek wrapped his arm back around Stiles waist and pulled him close. He buried his nose into Stiles neck and closed his eyes. "So," Stiles whispered. Derek sighed. "How did I end up in your bed?" Stiles asked.

Stiles could partically feel Derek roll his eyes. "I brought you back here. Figured it'd be better for you not to go home drunk. Since you are the sheriff's son." "Oh yeah," Stiles mumbled. "I _was_ pretty wasted last night..." Stiles smiled. "But I had a great time. Even if I didn't get like..._any_ candy. But anyways, why didn't you just stick me on the couch or in one of the other rooms?"

Derek chuckled against Stiles neck, making his shudder. "I brought you back here and you stripped, crawled into my bed, and insisted we cuddled." Stiles was silent.

"I didn't."

"You did."

"_Really!?_"

"Yes."

"Dude, I am _so_ sorry! That must have been embaressing! I'm never drinking _ever_ again!"

Derek laughed a real laugh. "You just laughed!" Stiles shrieked. Derek smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yes I did laugh. And don't worry about last night," Derek kissed Stiles cheek, making him blush red, "I had fun. Plus I enjoyed that little strip tease you did for me. Seeing you all curled up in my bed wasn't to bad either."

Stiles groaned and hid his face under a pillow. Derek laughed and Stiles fell asleep with butterflies in his stomach and his heart hammering.

* * *

**I love this chapter.~**

**I tried to make it funny, but obvi I suck at humor...so sorry.**

**I STRONGLY STRESS YOU READ THIS WITH THE MUSIC. Makes it seem better. But that's just my opinon.**

**K. Bye for now.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers.! Hope everyone had a wonder Christmas & New Year's.! I did.! I AM 18.! I had an epic birthday & had alot of fun.! I'm sorry I never update. This time of the year always when I'm buisiest./:**

**THERE ARE TWO NEW IMPORTANT CHARACTERS. IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE OCC'S I AM SORRY. BUT THEY ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. & this chapter will prolly suck. Sorry. I apologize if there are spelling mistakes or errors.**

**Okay. I'm done. Pairings in this chapter are: Brica, Jydia, Sterek, Scissac(slightly). Alrighty, done.**

* * *

_Chapter 4._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles and the Pack sat in the livingroom of the Hale House. Stiles was bouncing Luna on his right knee while Derek cooked dinner. Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Issac were wrestling, Lydia and Jackson were cuddling next to the fire, and Alison was reading a book. Stiles sat next to the young hunter and smiled at her. "Watcha readin'?" He asked.

Alison looked up from her book briefly before returning her gaze, "It's a history book over every creature. Werewolf, witch, vampire, kanima, fairies, etc." Stiles blinked. He shifted Luna over to his left knee and leaned closer to Alison, "Well it's not like any of those are actually real. Well, I mean werewolves and kanima's are, but everything else is fake...right?" Alison smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm reading this book." Stiles looked over Alison's shoulder and looked down at the current page.

_Goddess & Guardians._

Stiles made a face and looked up at Alison, "Goddess and,-" Alison snapped the book shut, "It's nothing." She hissed. Stiles shrugged and returned his attention to Luna. "Hey!" Stiles looked up and saw Scott pinned underneathe Issac. "You give up?" Issac asked, smirking. Scott growled and shook his head, "Never!" Issac leaned closer to Scott and whispered something into his ear. Stiles saw a blush form on Scott's cheeks. Stiles eyes widened.

"Stiles," Lydia called from the fire place. Stiles looked over, "Yeah?" Lydia twisted out of a snoozing Jackson's arms and made her way over to Stiles. "You always hog Luna. Lemme have her for a while." Stiles looked down at the baby on his knee and shrugged. "Okay." He handed the pretty redhead Luna and she rejoined her boyfriend.

Derek walked into the room; his arms were folded over his chest and he was leaning against the wall. Everyone looked up at him excited. Derek shook his head, "Dinner's ready. Go eat." The Pack sprang up and ran into the kitchen. Lydia held Luna as she tried to arouse Jackson. Stiles lingered next to Derek, letting everyone get a plate before him.

Ever since Halloween, Derek and Stiles had been..._seeing_ each other. They weren't anything offical, but they were a something. They didn't do anything major either; just cuddling, random make out sessions, and spending the night at each others houses. Stiles was glad Derek didn't pressure him to do anything.

Stiles leaned against Derek and Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles waist. Nobody asked them questions, which Stiles was greatful for. If someone did ask a question, Stiles wouldn't know how to respond. Derek always kept Stiles guessing and never gave him a straight answer. Stiles closed his eyes as he rememebered the morning after Halloween:

* * *

_Stiles sat at the dinning table, eating pancakes Derek had cooked. He surprisingly wasn't bad at cooking. Derek entered the dinningroom with a plate stacked high with pancakes and syrup. Stiles grinned at him, "Thanks for breakfast Derek." Derek just grunted and nodded. Stiles had a million questions on his mind. He swollowed a mouth full of pancakes and set his fork down._

_"Full?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head. "Uh...no. I just...I uh..." Stiles looked up at Derek and saw the werewolf raise his eyebrow. Stiles swollowed thickly and tried again. "What are we, exactly?" Derek just stared at the teen. Stiles squirmed in his chair awkwardly. "You know like...are we...dating? O-or something?" Derek's face remained unchanged._

_Stiles threw his hands up, "Cause if we're not it's cool! I'd just like to know...you know so I can know whether to uh...give up on Lydia or not. B-but if we aren't dating, then I'll know not to give up on her." That was the only thing that came to Stiles mind in a rush. Stiles looked down at his pancakes and poked one with his fork. He heard chuckling._

_Derek was laughing at him! How dare he! Stiles just wanted to know! _

_Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and he felt his cheeks burn. "You know what, forget it!" Stiles sprang up and left the room. He went into the livingroom and grabbed his leather jacket. Stiles was about to reach the front door when he was thrown into a wall. "Dammit Derek! What the hell!?" Stiles hissed, the back of his head had hit the wall pretty hard. "Sorry," Derek mumbled. Stiles shoved at Derek's chest, "Mind moving? I want to leave." Derek sighed and shook his head._

_"Stiles I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the thought." Derek said. Stiles felt his cheeks burn again and he became angry. "You were laughing at the thought of liking me? Thanks Derek, that's just awesome. Makes me feel great." Derek growled. "It's not like that. I was laughing at how after all that happened last night that you would still ask if we were dating." Stiles was silent._

_Derek sighed. "Stiles, I would love to date you... but... but... I made this promise that I wouldn't." Stiles was confused. "What do you mean?" He whispered. Derek leaned close to Stiles, making him blush again, "I can't tell you all the details, but please just trust me when I say... that, I... I..." Stiles eyes widened. Derek cleared his throat. "Trust me when I say that I l-," The words weren't forming and it was making Derek angry._

_Stiles smiled a lazy smile. "_The_ Derek Hale... likes me? Stiles Stilinski?" Derek coughed, " 'Like' is an understatement, but for now yes," Derek smiled at Stiles. "The Derek Hale _does_ like you." Stiles smiled a goofy smile. "So...can I... kiss you?" Derek smirked. _

_Derek leaned in closely to Stiles lips. Stiles licked them quickly, before tilting his head and parting his lips. Derek had one hand on Stiles hip and the other on the back of Stiles neck. Derek leaned down and Stiles stood on his tip-toes. Their lips met softly. Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's neck. Derek moved his lips against Stiles and Stiles followed his rythems. Derek's tongue gentle caressed Stiles bottom lip; asking for enterance. Stiles shuddered and opened his mouth. Derek's tongue slipped inside and rubbed against Stiles. Their tongues danced and Stiles moaned. This was perfect._

_Derek broke the kiss, allowing Stiles to breathe. Stiles lips were pink and slightly swollen. Derek smiled down at him. "That was one hell of a first kiss..." Stiles mumbled. Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles hand, leading him up the stairs and into Derek's bedroom. They laid down and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. "We can't date... but we definately are a something." Derek whispered, kissed Stiles cheek before drifting off into sleep._

* * *

Derek nudged Stiles. Stiles opened his eyes and blinked, "Huh?" He looked up at Derek. Derek was staring down at him, "You spaced out for a minute." Derek explained. Stiles blushed, "Sorry. I was remembering something." Before Derek could ask what Stiles went into the kitchen and filled his plate full of food.

* * *

Everyone sat in the dinningroom, eating. Stiles sat at Derek's right, to Derek's left was Issac, and to his left was Scott. On the other side of the table was a pissed off looking Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, and Luna in her highchair. Erica licked her lips and smiled, "Thank you for cooking Derek." Derek grunted again.

"So what is everyone doing for Thanksgiving?" Boyd asked. Everyone looked around. "Well, Issac is coming over to my place." Scott said, speaking up. Alison slammed her fork down. "Scott. You said we were having Thanks Giving at my place?" Scott looked from his girlfriend to Issac and frowned. "Change of plans."

Alison ripped the napkin out of her lap and threw it on the table. "I'm not hungry. I'll call you guys later." The hunter stood, grabbed her coat off the back of her chair, and left. Scott sprang up after her, but Issac grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Scott sat back down. "We're having dinner at Jackson's house," Lydia spoke up, "Since my parents decided to take a cruise...without me." Jackson patted his girlfriend's arm.

"Boyd and I are having lunch with my parents then going to his house for dinner." Erica said. "What are you doing Stiles?" The blonde asked. "Thanksgiving and Christmas are the only holidays my Dad gets off. So I'll just be with him." Stiles answered. Erica nodded. "And you Derek?" Boyd asked.

Derek wipped his mouth with a napkin, "Luna and I will just be eating here." Stiles looked up at Derek. "By yourselves?" Derek nodded. Stiles frowned. "That's not okay. You should come eat with me and my dad." Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy. Stiles smirked, "Unless you're scared of the sheriff, then I understand." Derek grunted. "Ask your dad first. If he says yes, then we'll come." Stiles smiled. Under the table Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles put a plate filled with food in front of his father. Sheriff Stilinski was baffled, "Son. What is all this for?" Stiles hurried back to the stove and stirred the soup. "What? All this? Can I not make my own father a decent meal for once?" Stiles poured some soup into a bowl and took it to his father.

John Stilisnki narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you can," The sheriff took a sip of his soup and licked his lips, "Curly fries and a burger would have done fine too." Stiles snorted and shook his head. He sat down next to his father and smiled at him, "Everything taste good?" His father continued to eat and smiled, "Taste like perfection."

Stiles drummed his hands on the table and hummed. John frowned and dropped his spoon back into the bowl of soup, "Alright son. What did you break and how much does it cost to get it fixed?" Stiles laughed a nervous laugh. "Oh Dad, you... you are such a kidder." Stiles father frowned. Stiles sighed and caved in. "Thanksgiving is coming up soon and I have this...friend...who needs a place to stay." John folded his arms over his chest.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay so the friend is Derek Hale and,-" "_Derek Hale?_" His father hissed. Stiles threw his hands up, "Hear me out Dad. Derek is innocent remember? _You_ were the one that said he didn't commit those murders. So he's not a bad guy. Plus,-" "Didn't he adopted a baby girl not to long ago?" The sheriff interupted. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. "Dad let me finish please." When his father said nothing he continued.

"Okay so; Derek and I were talking and he said how he and his... adopted daughter... need a place to go for Thanksgiving. Yes; he adopted a baby girl. Her mother died in childbirth so Derek and his uncle adopted the baby. Even though his uncle never does anything for Luna, the baby. But that's not the point; point is he needs somewhere to go." Yes, Stiles stretched the truth a little bit, but it was needed.

John Stilinski sighed and ran his hands down his face. Stiles licked his lips nervously. "Sooo...?" Stiles asked. His father sighed and stared at his son, "How long would he be staying?" His father finally asked. Stiles smiled, jumped up, and hugged his dad. "Oh thank you Dad! I love you! They'd only be here for at least two days. Thanks Dad!" Stiles kissed the top of his father's head, ran to his bedroom, and called Derek. His father sat at the table, sighing.

* * *

_John Stilinski POV;_

John hated lying to his son. He _hated_ it. As soon as Stiles brought up Derek, John just knew. Stiles and Derek were seeing each other, they had to be. Which meant the baby Derek had 'adopted' was his granddaughter. John stood and rinsed his dishes off before heading into the livingroom and watching a football game. John didn't pay attention though. He was lost in thought.

John remembered the night Scott called him, crying, and told him his son had died in childbirth. John had been at work when he had gotten the call. He had ran straight out of the station, got into his cruiser, and drove blankly. John hadn't known where the house Stiles had been staying in was, so he just drove out onto a bridge and cried. He had lost his wife _and_ his son. The only thing John had to live for was his granddaughter.

Then; Derek had brought Stiles home, _alive_. John had cried even harder. He had been so happy. There was no way he was ever letting Stiles be with Peter ever again. Peter was the one who had ruined all their lives. John gritted his teeth, remembering the smug bastard. He had only given Peter his blessing to make Stiles happy. John stood, walked up the stairs, and went into his room. He could hear Stiles chatting happily to probably Derek.

John sat down on his bed and sighed. It was so empty without his wife. He reached out to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed the picture of his beloved wife. She was the most beautiful woman John had ever seen. Long brown hair, pale skin, dark eyes, perfect smile, even had adorable moles. Stiles was so much like her... John put the picture down and picked up the ring; it was Stiles engagment ring, the one from Peter. John took it and hide it from Stiles, he must never know.

John sighed. He took the gold ring and put it into one of the drawers. John laided down and closed his eyes. Even to this day he still wondered if his beloved wife had powers. John shook his head. She must have. She was to amazing to be human. John sat up and went to his closet. He opened the doors, reached the top shelf, and pulled an old book down. It was his wife's scrapebook. She had loved scrapebooking. John sat back down onto the bed and flipped through the pages.

John came to a page and stopped; there was a picture of him, his wife, one of his old drinking buddies, and his wife's old bestfriend Janice. John smiled at Janice's picture. She had short black hair, electric blue eyes, and tan skin. _Wonder what happened to old Janice..._ John thought. After his wife had passed; John lost contact with all his old friends. John chuckled remembering how Janice had hated him when he first started dating her bestfriend. After awhile she finally approved.

John turned to another page and found a piece of notebook paper with a number scribbled on it. John took it out and read the words;

_Good luck with the kid, Johnny. Need anything, just call me._

Then there was the number. Underneathe the number was more writing.

_When the kid turns 17, promise to call me. -Janice._

John blinked. Stiles was turning seventeen in a few weeks. Why did Janice care for when Stiles turned seventeen? Wait...seventeen... there was something about that age that was important. John remembered a conversation he had had with his dying wife;

* * *

_John clutched his dying love. Her pale skin was as light as the moonlight streaming through the window. She was staring up at the full moon, the moonbeams bathing over her. "J-John," She whispered. John held onto her tighter. "Yes...?" He whispered back. His wife looked up at him with those deep brown eyes he loved so much. "I love you... s-so much," She reached up and stroked her husband's cheek. "T-Tell Genim, that I love him too. I love you both...so much." His wife took shaky breath and closed her eyes. John held her tighter._

_She opened her eyes again and smiled up at her husband. "When Genim is seventeen..." She trailed off and swollowed thickly. "There will be problems. Things are going to change and people will leave. Just, protect him. He will be very important and very unique. Many people will want him... for good and bad things. I wish I could tell you more but I can't." She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Shh. It's alright. I promise to protect him. I promise, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek._

_Her brown eyes opened again and she leaned up to kiss her husband. Their lips met softly and she fell back onto the bed. Still and unmoving. The heart monitor went off and John got off the hospital bed. "Goodbye. I love you... and always will." John turned away from his dead love and went into the hallway. A six year old Genim sat at the end of the hall, sitting in a chair, swinging his feet. He turned and smiled up at his father. His father's heartbroke._

* * *

John gasped. He dropped the photo album and his chest heaved. What happened when Stiles turned seventeen? Things will change and people will leave... what did that mean? John snatched up the paper with Janice's number on it, pulled out his cell phone, dialed the number, and called.

John sat there; waiting. It rang five times. Just as John was about to hang up, someone answered. "Hello?" It was a woman's voice. John's heart leaped, "Uh. Hi. Is Janice there...?" There was a long pause. "Johnny...?" John smiled. "Yeah! Yeah its me. I, uh, I found your note. To call when Gen-I mean-Stiles turns seventeen. I know it's still a few weeks from then but uh... you know."

"Oh Johnny!" Janice exclaimed. "I'm so happy you called! Oh my, seventeen already!? My youngster just turned eighteen. Oh we should meet up sometime!" John nodded. "I forgot about Artemis. How is she? Last time I saw her she was...well she was at least two weeks old."

"Yeah, yeah she was. She's great now. It's about time she and Genim meet up."

John nodded, smiling into his phone. He had a great idea, "Hey, how about you come over this weekend? I know it's soon, but I have to work and we're busy Thanksgiving and I'm sure you are too."

"Oh that sounds perfect! We aren't doing anything. You still live at the same house?"

"Yes."

"Great. Artemis and I will be over on Saturday at 7:00. Sound good?"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Okay. And Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice talking to you again."

And with that Janice hung up.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be better. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. LOL.**

**This is where Daughters of The Moon comes into play. I BEG YOU TO READ THE SERIES. Don't have to but they are AMAZING books. There's a flashback in this story so don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS & INFORMATION HERE. I apologize if there are spelling mistakes or errors.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.!**

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles ran down the stairs jiggling his keys. He was going over to Derek's. It was Saturday and his dad was sitting in the livingroom, smiling. "Where ya going, Son?" His father asked. Stiles walked past him and towards the door. "Goin' over to Scott's. Homework and all that, you know." The sheriff stood up and folded his arms over his chest. "Sorry, Stiles. But you can't go." Stiles opened the door but then closed it again. "And why not?" He asked. John smiled. "Sit down son," Stiles listened to his father and sat down on the couch. The sheriff stood in front of his son and began to explain;

"My friend from high school is coming over tonight. She was your mother's bestfriend and my old buddies girlfriend. Her name is Janice and she's bringing over her daughter Artemis. I'm sorry that I'm just now dropping this on you, but I've worked all week and you've been at school or Scott's. They'll be here in a few minutes and I expect you to be completely polite. Text Scott and tell him you're not coming."

Stiles grunted but nodded. He texted Derek; telling him they had to rain check. Derek understood perfectly. Within moments the doorbell rang. John sprang up and answered the door excitedly. Stiles stood and walked up behind his father. "Janice! Good to see you!" Stiles looked over his father's shoulder and saw a woman and a teenager.

The woman was tall, tan, her hair was cut short like a pixie-cut and black, and her blue eyes were electric. She wore a moon necklace, a blue blouse, black slacks, and high-heeled boots. Stiles had to admit she was stunning and beautiful. Stiles looked over at the teenager, she couldn't have been much older than him; she was short, had curly redhair, pale skin, and electric green eyes. She wore a moon necklace too, a black jacket, a pink lace shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. She was gorgeous, just like her mom. Even though there was absolutely no resemblance. The girl had Lydia's features but this person was _way_ prettier.

His father opened the door wide and allowed the two females into the home. "Stiles. This is Janice," His father pointed to the black haired woman. "And this is her daughter, Artemis." Stiles gaze was met with the piercing, neon, green eyes. The girl, Artemis, smiled, "Nice to meet you, Stiles." Stiles tilted his head, "Are you wearing contatcs?"

That was the only thing that came to his mind.

Artemis giggled and shook her head, "No. I get that a lot. My eyes are all natural." Stiles smiled. Artemis seemed nice, "Cool." Was all he replied. Stiles was feeling weird. When he looked at Artemis, he felt home. It wasn't the feeling he felt when he was around Derek, it was more like how he felt when he hung out with Scott. Like he had known Artemis all his life and they were bestfriends. Stiles shook his head, trying to rid himself of the strange feeling.

"Please, come and sit." Sheriff Stilinski ushered the females to the couch, were Stiles previously sat. John sat next to Janice and Stiles sat in the recliner. Janice and his father chatted while Stiles and Artemis had a staring contest; neither breaking each other's gaze. John cleared his throat. "So, Artemis. May how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were a new born." Artemis broke away from Stiles gaze and smiled at the sheriff, "Yeah. I'm offically eighteen."

John nodded and smiled. "Gosh you are stunning. I pictured you'd look just like your mother." Artemis smiled and Janice laughed. She reached out and stroked her daughter's curly hair, "No. She's just like her father." Stiles could see the wheels turning in his father's head. "And," His father asked. "Who is her father? May I ask?" Janice's smile faded a little.

"Let's just say he's far away from us." Janice mumbled. Artemis chewed her lip and Stiles awkwardly cleared his throat. "So Artemis," Stiles spoke up. Everyone looked at him, "What school do you go too?" Artemis sighed. "Home schooled." She answered simply. "Thing is," Janice said, "Artemis goes and lives with her father for two years, then come and lives with me for two years." Sheriff nodded and Stiles remained quiet.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Stiles annoucned. He went to the door and opened it; Alison was on the other side. Stiles looked at her, confused. He closed the door behind him, "Ally this will have to wait. I have company over." Alison held up her hand. "Something is wrong." Stiles blinked. "What is it?"

Alison twirled a piece of hair and chewed her lip, "I can't find Scott. I checked everywhere; his house, the pet clinic, Derek's place, everywhere. Can you help me?" Stiles sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Ally, like I said; I've got company and,-"

Stiles father opened the door, "Stiles what's going on?" Stiles threw his arm around Alison's shoulder. "Nothing's wrong Daddio. Ally just came by, asking if she wanted to hang. Is that okay? You know if we... go and uh... hang?" His father frowned. "Stiles,-"

"You should let him go, Johnny." Janice said, suddenly behind John. "In fact, take Artemis with you. She's gonna be here the next two years, she needs friends." Artemis walked out onto the porch and Alison frowned. "Who's she?" Alison hissed. Artemis went pale. Her pupils dilated and the air grew dense. Artemis's moon necklace even started glowing, "I'm Artemis." She hissed. Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. What was with these two...?

"Be back by 9:30." Sheriff Stilinski said. Janice waved by and they closed the door. Stiles exhaled and let his arm drop. "Alison, Artmeis. Artemis, Alison. Now you know each other." Alison was glaring at Artemis. "Stiles. She can't come with us." Artemis folded her arms over her chest, glaring back. "Since I'm kind of Stiles babysitter, I have too."

Stiles groaned. He turned towards Alison, "Look, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Scott all day. Chances are he's with Isaac," Stiles leaned in close to the hunter's ear, "And there's no way to shake this chick so she has to come. I promise I won't tell her anything." Stiles leaned back and stared at Alison's face. Her pink lips were pressed into a fine line and she was glaring at Artemis from over Stiles shoulder. Alison turned away sharply and started heading for her car. "Fine. She can come," Alison climbed into her car and rolled the window down, "Stiles, you take her and search the woods. Maybe they're out there." She shouted to the pair on the porch. "Where are you going?" Stiles yelled back.

Alison shook her head, "I'm going to go check Scott's house again. Maybe he went back." Alison started her car and drove away. Stiles sighed. He turned to Artemis and smiled an apologetic smile, "Sorry about Ally. She can be a real bitch sometimes." Stiles studied Artemis; she seemed back to normal. The air felt normal, Artemis's pupils were small again, but the eightteen year old looked like she was in deep thought. "Stiles... just... just be more careful around her okay?" Stiles nodded and tried not to let to much of his confusion show.

* * *

_Artemis POV;_

Artemis had argued with her mother all week. Going to see Stiles was probably a bad idea. Artemis sat at her mother's kitchen table and frowned. "Mother you know this is dangerous." She hissed. Janice was working away at dinner, still wearing that cheerful smile she always wore, "Babygirl, his Day is coming. We have to prepare him, _you_ have to prepare him as much as possible." Her Mother flipped a hamburger patty and turned her blue gaze towards Artemis. "Don't you remember your Judgement Day?"

Artemis shivered. It wasn't a pleasant memory. "Yes, I remember..." She whispered. Artemis closed her eyes and shook her head. Her green eyes opened and her electric gaze met her Mother's. "Which is why we can't envolve Stiles. He is a dangerous and powerful being. _Exterminatore de S__eculorum_, remeber?" Artemis folded her arms over her chest and glared.

Janice shook her head. "You're acting to much like your father. It's important we prepare Stiles. If he knows what he is, he can change the future. We've all seen it. We know what happens. If Stiles knows he is _Exterminatore de S__eculorum_, maybe he can change his own fate." Artemis's mouth dropped. She shut it quickly, "And you're acting to much like a _human_. Besides, my mentor Pandia, has already told me what the Solar Court is planning for Stiles... and it's not good." Artemis didn't bother to hide the venom in her voice. Janice shook her head but still smiled. She pulled the french fries out of the oven and set them on top of the stove. "Artemis, baby, you need to stop being so uptight. Being human isn't a bad thing. And as for your mentor; the future _can_ change. You must understand that my daughter."

Artemis's mouth dropped yet again. "_Isn't a bad thing, Mother!?_ Choosing to be human terrible! You know what happens to Fallen Goddesses! Everyone knows! You're killing yourself _right as we speak! _And I need you to much for you to die!" Artemis shouted, pain clear in her voice. Janice was silent. She turned towards her daughter, "Daughter. You forget I was raised human. When I became a Goddess, no one was there to prepare me. When my Judgement Day came, it was _painful_... and I was _scared_. Then when I woke up..." Janice shrugged, "No more human. I woke up in a strange place, and there was a woman, "_Tu es dea, filia_ _lunae_." That's what she told me. Do you know what that means, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded. They were the same words spoken to her only a year ago, "You are a Goddess, a Daughter of The Moon." Artemis whispered. Janice nodded. "I was in another realm. A realm known as Solaria. The people around me were Goddesses and Guardians, supernatural beings with incredible powers. They told me what I was and they showed me who my StarBond was. You remember was a StarBond is?" Her Mother asked.

Artemis nodded again, "StarBond. The othe person you were designed for, your other half. Humans call them bestfriends." Janice nodded, a small proud smile on her face. "Stiles mother was my StarBond. Just like how your's is Stiles. When we met, I felt home. Like I had found a long lost sister or something. The woman who brought us together told us what are purpose in life was," Janice sighed. She walked over to the table and sat across from her daughter, "Do you understand what our purpose in life is?"

Artemis nodded yet again. "To protect the human race. We give them hope. We defend them from other supernatural creatures; our duty is to protect and expect nothing in return." Janice nodded again, "They told us we had powers. Powers given to us from the Moon," Janice grabbed her moon necklace and clasped it tightly, "They gave us these. Moon necklaces, like the one they've given you. This is our symbol. This is what marks us different from other beings."

Artemis grabbed her necklace too. She looked down at it; it was a silver moon, eched in metal, and on a chain. "When danger is near it alerts us." Artemis whispered. Janice reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand, "Babygirl. I chose to become a Fallen. I missed being human. I was never good at the hero stuff. Stiles mother did the same. We both wanted to be normal again." Janice sighed and rubbed her eyes. "We must prepare Stiles so what happened to her... what's happening to _me_, won't happen to him. What I am about to tell you, repeat to no one. Understood?" Artemis nodded.

"Goddesses and Guardians only have their powers from the age of seventeen to twentyone. Then; they are taken in front of the Solar Court and they are given three desicions. One: stay in Solaria and continue out your duties. By choosing this you recieve Immortality and greater powers. Two: become a Goddess or Guardian of the Dark Side of The Moon. There you'd recieve dark powers, powers very few can control. Dark Goddesses and Guardians duty is to make any evil supernatural being's life miserable. Their king is known as Caeruleus. Every year he chooses a _Lecta_. _Lecta's_ are his personal servants. He gives them the most power. Three: become a Fallen Goddess or Guardian. When one becomes a Fallen they are striped of their powers casted out of Solaria. Then the _Lecta's_ sent them Death. Humans call it cancer. Once their human form is dead their spirits must return to Solaria." Janice took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mother, do you have cancer?" Artemis asked. Janice nodded. "I was dignosed with lung cancer last year. That's why I cut my hair off. They would have sent the cancer to me first, all those years ago, but they didn't because I was pregnant with you and because of who your father is. Stiles mother knew she was going to die and that her son would become _Exterminatore de S__eculorum. _In one last attempt to save him, before she died she willed all her power to him. She thought that the good magic would destroy the darkness inside him... it didn't. If anything it fueled the darkness." Janice frowned as she stared at the table.

"I've seen Stiles fate. He is going to much damage." Artemis whispered. Janice nodded, "You have your father's gift. Time travel." Artemis nodded. Janice laughed a humorless laugh. "I forgot the Council Members had powers." Artemis's mind started going. Her mother looked up and they made eye contact. "I have powers to time travel..." Artemis whispered. Her mother nodded. Artemis sprang up from her seat and began to pace. "I can time travel! I can go into the future and see when Stiles starts becoming _Exterminatore de S__eculorum_! I'll come back to the present and you and I can cange every event leading up to that point. We can save him!" Janice stared at her daughter. "Oh come on Mother! You said it yourself! The future can change and _will_." Janice smiled a small smile.

"But what of the Court? They have a psychic connection with you. They'll since you messing with the time line. Only they can tamper with the space-time-continuum." Janice asked. Artemis shrugged. "I'll break the connection." Janice's eyes widened. "You'll do no such thing! You are heir to the Council. Break the connection and your Father will feel it; they'll all feel it. Your Father will send Celestial here and you'll be gone. Trialed for treason!" Janice was standing in front of her daughter, grasping her shoulders. Artemis shook her head, "Father wouldn't convict his _only_ daughter." Janice frowned. "Are you sure about that? He did cast out his only wife..."

"Because you chose to be a Fallen! He had too!" Artemis defended her father. Janice shook her head, "We both know Vespera is the executer. I remember everything. Your Father ordered Vespera away and did it himself. He made it as painful as possible too. Your Father is many things but a good husband he was not. A good father he is not and will not ever be." Artemis was silent. She closed her eyes, "H-he told me that _you_ rquested him. That you _wanted_ him to do it, not Vespera..." Janice shook her head. "No, Babygirl. He lied."

The air grew dense.

Janice looked around the house. Her hands started to vibrate. She looked at her hands; no. they weren't vibrating. _Artemis_ was. Janice knew exactly what Artemis was doing. "Artemis! No,-"

It was too late.

A shockwave came off of Artemis and knocked Janice away. Janice flew back onto the floor. Artemis had broken the psychic connection.

Artemis opened her eyes; they were dialated with only a thin line of green around the black. "No one, hurts my Mother." She whispered. "The connection is broken. I have no desire to return to my Father or Solaria. I will change the future Mother. This I promise you." The air was thick and heavy. A black hole opened behind Artemis and she fell into it, leaving her Mother behind.

* * *

Artemis floated through the portal. She looked down at her watch and watched the little hands roll forwards. They stopped suddenly and the portal was gone. Artemis fell from the air and crashed into the ground. She grunted as she stood up, "Needa work on the landings..." She mumured. She looked around... she was shocked.

Everything was gone. Artemis was standing in a giant crater, all around her was a desert. Artemis used her powers to rearrange the rocks and make them into stairs. She walked up them slowly and looked around. She saw a sign in the distance. She was out of the crater and running to the sign. She stood in front of it, panting, and reading the wods.

_'Welcome to Beacon Hills.'_

Artemis's jaw dropped. She found an old road and walked down it. She could see smoke rising in the distance. She saw a large hill, ran up it, and looked out; yes. She was looking at Beacon Hills, but everything was on fire. The town was burning away. Artemis's moon necklace started glowing and she whipped around just as an arrow fell past her head. Artemis saw a cloacked figure, a man, and an old man. "What happened to this town?" Artemis damanded; standing tall and in a fighting stance. The cloacked figure laughed, "You must be new here. This place hasn't been Beacon Hills in three years. Not since that whore willed his powers to me." Artemis's eyes widened. The figure had a girl's voice, and she must have been referring to Stiles.

"I know who you are," Hissed the figure. "Is that so?" Artemis asked back. The figure giggled, "You're from the past, I can tell. And you have powers, I can sense them. Give them to me and I will let you live." The cloacked figure held out her hand. Artemis scuffed. "Over my dead body." The figure pulled her hand back under the cloack, "As you wish."

Suddenly a shockwave came off of the figure and hit Artemis. Artemis knew the figure wanted her powers, but that wasn't happening. If she lost he powers she'd be stuck here. A black orb of dark magic formed in the figure's hands. She threw it with and laughed as Artemis rolled to the side and scrambled to her feet. "Are you noy going to fight, coward?" The figure sneered. Artemis was buidling up her power so she could return to the present.

Artemis felt her eyes dialate and she fell back; knowing the portal was behind her. She felt the static flow across her body and she knew she was inside the portal. She floated lazily before smashing into her Mother's livingroom. Artemis whizzed and her Mother ran to her. "Babygirl! Oh, are you okay!?" Artemis nodded and panted. "There's someone in Beacon Hills who wants Stiles magic. It's a woman and she's been messing with dark magic."

Janice gasped. "Do you think it's a _Lecta_?" Artemis shook her head, "No. She was just human who sold her soul. Probably to Caeruleus." Artemis stood and stretched her sore muscles. "We're going to The Stilinski's tomorrow at 7:00. Be ready." Janice told her daughter, handing her a plate with a burger and fries on it. Artemis smiled.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles stopped his jeep at the little fence on the outside of the woods. "I'm sorry that I have to drag you out here. But I promise we'll only be here for a few minutes." Stiles explained. Artemis nodded and smiled. The two stepped over the little fence and began their search for Scott. The pair shined their flashlights around and called out Scott and Isaac's names. No luck.

"So... you and your friends just get to come out here whenever you want?" Artemis asked. Stiles looked over his shoulder and smiled at the redhead. "Yeah. But it's not as cracked up as it seems. We mainly do training and stuff out here." Stiles caught himself and cleared his throat, "I-I mean you know training...for uh...lacrosse! Yeah, yeah that's what I...yeah." Artemis laughed and Stiles smiled sheepishly.

"So does this Scott guy run off often?" Artemis asked, shining her flashlight at some trees. Stiles frowned, "All the time. We use to be super close but then he got a girlfriend, that chick Alison is his lady. Things were getting better but now he's always with this guy Isaac. He kinda replaced me. I seriously need a leash for that kid. Well, maybe not a leash cause thoughs are for dogs but maybe like a collar or something. Man no matter how I put that it still makes him sound like a puppy. Well, actually he kind of is. You should see him when he wants something; always doing these puppy eyes and pouting. It'd be kind of cute I guess if he was a dog. But he's not so it's weird that he does it so well and... I can shut up if you want me too?" Stiles said, looking at Artemis.

Artemis laughed again and shook her head. "You're fine. I like when you talk. I don't have many friends so it's nice not to have to talk to my parents or adults." Stiles smiled. "You know you're really easy to talk to." Artemis smiled back, "You too." Stiles looked at the ground. "This is weird. It's like I've known you my whole life. Like...like you're a girl Scott. It's just really nice I guess." Artemis bumped shoulders with him and smiled, "Yeah I agree. It's like you're my brother or something." Stiles smiled at the girl.

Stiles pulled out his phone looked. No messages or calls and it was already 8:45. Stiles shrugged. He turned towards Artemis, "Guess we better head back." Artemis nodded. "Do you mind if we can come out here tomorrow too? I wanna see this place in the sun." Artemis asked, running her flashlight's beam over everything. Stiles followed the beam with his eyes and smiled, "Yeah that's fine. You'll love it in,-" Stiles stopped talking. The beam had past two trees and inbetween them had been a _man_.

Stiles grabbed Artemis's hand and started backing up. Obviously this scared Artemis; "What? What's wrong?" She asked. Stiles pulled her behind some bushes and they hid. Stiles strained to listen. "Stiles?" Artemis whispered. Stiles licked his lips scared. He was so stupid! He should have remembered these woods were full of werewolves! "Okay, uh, don't freak out but I saw a man watching us. These woods are filled with creepers at night. I'm sorry, I'm stupid. Let's just be super quiet and sneak away." Stiles knew that wouldn't work against a werewolf but he didn't want to scare his new friend.

Artemis crawled away from the bushes, "I'm gonna go check it out." Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "No! Please just stay! Just sit and stay!" Stiles looked deeply into Artemis's eyes. Somehow in the poorly lite woods he could still she her neon eyes. Suddenly Artemis's moon necklace started glowing. The light lite up her face, making her eyes brighter, and she looked scared. "How's it doing that?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles." Growled a fimilar voice.

Stiles let out a breath of relief. It was only Peter. "Nevermind Artemis. It's safe. I know this guy." Stiles said standing. Artemis tried to pull him back behind the bush but Stiles was already gone. Stiles walked over to Peter; who was standing in the open. "Peter what's been up with you lately?" Stiles asked walking over to the man. Peter had a blank expression. Stiles got close enough to actually see Peter's face and his breath hitched in his throat. Peter's eyes were completely black.

Peter's hand curled around Stiles throat and Stiles grabbed his wrist; he couldn't breath! "P-Peter!" Stiles gasped. Peter smiled a smile full of sharp teeth and leaned into Stiles face. "You look so cute in danger..." Peter whispered. Peter opened his mouth and let his front teeth slid down Stiles cheek, slicing the skin. Peter's tongue ran over the blood and he growled. Stiles whimered helplessly. The air grew thick, making it harder to breath.

Suddenly there was a burst of light. Stiles was laying on the ground, gasping. Artemis stood in front of him... but it wasn't Artemis? The girl in front of his had white curly hair with pink tips, she was incredibley pale and glowing, she wore a white tunic, and white sandals, the ties curling up all the way to her knees. Stiles jaw dropped. Artemis held her hands out and two streaks of white flew from her palms. The streaks twisted together as they sailed through the air before hitting Peter. Peter snarled; his eyes buring red, fangs and claws extended.

Stiles watched in awe as a soundwave rolled off of Artemis and struck peter. Light exploded all around him and Stiles gasped. Peter pushed himself off the ground and ran into the woods. Stiles was sitting up and staring at the girl's back. The girl turned around and smiled at Stiles; it _was_ Artemis. "W-What...what are you?" Stiles mumbled. Artemis held out her hand. Stiles hesitated at first but then grabbed it. Artemis pulled Stiles to his feet and he whispered a thank you before completely studying the girl.

Her tunic was sweetheart necklined, had two shoulder stanps that hung off, it came down to a skirt above her knees, and the very bottom was rimmed in gold. "Woah..." Stiles whispered. "_Tu es dea, filia lunae_," Artemis whispered. Stiles looked at her beautiful face, confused. "I'm a Goddess, a Daughter of The Moon." Stiles mouth dropped, "G-...Goddess...?" Artemis nodded.

"How...how did you become...this?" Stiles whispered. Artemis smiled, "I was born like this. The form you saw before was my human form. This is my Goddess form." There was a blinding light and suddenly redhead Artemis stood in front of Stiles. "Let's go back to the jeep. We need to talk." Artemis whisered.

* * *

"So you knew your friend was a werewolf?" Artemis asked. Stiles nodded, eyeing the road. "_All_ my friends are werewolves. Except for Alison and Lydia." Artemis nodded. "Why was he acting like that?" Artemis whispered. Stiles frowned. "I'm not sure. He use to be normal. But then his whole family burned to death. Well he still has a nephew, but they don't get along. He went a little crazy but he was supposed to be normal again. I guess not though..." Stiles trailed off. His head throbbed and his hissed.

"I'm sorry." Artemis whispered. Stiles shrugged. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to mee the Pack. They're all real nice. You'll like them," Stiles smiled at Artemis. "For now, tell me more about you." Artemis sighed but nodded. She was going to leave as much detail as she could for now;

"I come from a realm called Solaria. My Mother was a Goddess too once. She married my Father, Kalavan, is the leader of the Solar Court. Goddess and Guardians protect humans from other supernatural creatures. The Court decides if you're a warrior, _Lecta_, or just a citizen. _Lecta_ is a servant to the ruler of the Dark Side of The Moon; Caeruleus. My Father rules Solar Court with four others; Vespera, the twins Celestia and Celestra, and Jericho. Each member has a special gift. Vespera has premonitions, Celestial has telepathy, Celestra is the best mind reader in all of the realms, and Jericho can become invisible. I, like my Father, can time travel."

Stiles mouth dropped. "Way cool." Artemis nodded and smiled, "I have a feeling this is a beautiful friendship forming."

* * *

**FIN.**

**I LOVE THIS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH. HOPE YOU DID TOO. **

**K so I made up A LOT in this chapter but most everything that involves DOTM belongs to Lynne Ewing. God bless that woman, she is amazing.**

**I tried to make the Solar Court members like the characters in the book:**

**Artemis is like Catty. Catty, in the book, has an evil father. Kalavan isn't exactly evil but... ****The Celestial is like Tiana, telepathy. Celestra is like  
Serena, mind reading. Then Jericho is like Vanessa, become invisible, & Vespera is like Jemina, has premonitions.**

**NAME MEANINGS:**

**Artemis: Greek Moon Goddess.**

**Kalavan: Sanskrit name meaning 'the moon'.**

**Celestial: Relating to the sky, or outer space.**

**Celestra: Girl form of Celestial.**

**Jericho: Hebrew/Arabic origin meaing 'city of the moon'.**

**Vespera: Eveningstar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i am so sorry for never updating lol. i have had MAJOR writer's block. & because of that this chapter is slow & probably boring. so i'm sorry if you hate this. but i tried./:**

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles sat on his couch; Janice and Artemis stood in front of him explaining. His father had been called into work and had left an hour ago. Stiles had a large lump in his throat as he listened to the women explain. His palms were sweating and he awkwardly nodded at their questions.

"So you see Stiles," Artemis explained, "When you turn seventeen you'll get your powers. You've always had them inside you, but seventeen is when they actually activate. Once they do... how should I put this... you'll be transported to Solaria and confronted by the Court. They'll decide if your fate," Artemis and her mother exchanged a worried glance. Stiles could tell they weren't telling him something. "And?" Stiles pressed. Artemis swollowed thickly and looked back at Stiles;

"If they see you fit they'll give you one of these," Artemis held up her moon necklace. "This is our symbol. What seperates us from mortals. When we're in danger, it shines and glows. Like how it was in the forest." Stiles touched the cool metal gentley. His head throbbed and he touched his temple. Stiles closed his eyes and focused. Where had he seen this before?

_A smiling face. A face resembleing _her's_. Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes... and a moon necklace._

Stiles eyes flew open and he gasped. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf. He grabbed the picture his father kept of his mother and stared down at the beautiful woman. She wore a moon necklace! Stiles whipped around and stared at Janice. "You said you knew my mother. Was... is... is she the reason I am what I am?" Stiles whispered. Janice nodded. "Child, sit down." She whispered.

Stiles resumed sitting on the couch, clutching the picture. Janice looked into Stiles eyes sadly. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was a brave hero, a loyal fighter, a true friend, and loving mother/wife. But... yes she was a Daughter of The Moon. Your mother loved her powers and she loved Solaria, but she loved your father more. So when she turned twenty-one she chose to become a Fallen Goddess. Which makes you,-"

"Child of a Fallen Goddess..." Stiles whispered. Janice nodded. "Stiles. Your mother was one of the fairest, most beautiful Goddess that ever lived. Many wanted her and many were jealous. The evil Goddess/Guardians are called _Lecta_. They sent Fallen Goddesses/Guardians Death. Humans know the Death as cancer... and,-" Stiles head shot up, "They sent cancer to my mother!? H-how dare they! How dare those _bastards!_" Stiles could fell tears pricking at his eyes. "That explains everything! Why the doctors couldn't find an explaination for the cancer, why it wasn't cureable, how it came so suddenly... _I'll kill them!_" Stiles was pacing and shouting, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Artemis tried to comfort him and he pushed her away. He wiped furiously at the tears. "Stiles, please calm down. There's things I still need to explain," Janice grabbed Stiles hand gentley. Stiles calmed down and looked deeply into her blue eyes. Janice reached into the pocket of her slacks and pulled out a moon necklace; but it was black and charred. Janice held the necklace in front of Stiles face by the chain, even the chain was burned.

"What happened to this...? Was this my mother's?" Stiles whispered. Janice closed her eyes and nodded. "When one becomes a Fallen, their symbol is burned and this is all they're left with. Kalavan destroyed mine when I was exiled, but your mother kept her's. I came to visit your mother one night in the hospital. She gave this to me and told me to give it to you when you turned seventeen. It's early, but this little charred necklace, will save your life." Stiles looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles. I want you to look deeply inside yourself. I want you to find your powers. They're buried deep inside you and they're... sleeping. You need to wake them up." Stiles stared doubtfully at the dangling necklace, "I don't think I can,-" "You must try." Artemis encouraged. Artemis rubbed his shoulders encouragingly. Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, "I... I guess I'll... try?" Artemis smiled and nodded, she returned to the couch and watched. Stiles looked into Janice's eyes and smiled lightly. "So how do we start?" Stiles asked, clentching and uncletchning his sweaty hands. Janice smiled and nodded. "Close your eyes."

Stiles brown eyes were lidded with pale eyelids.

Janice nodded, "Now. Breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Take deep breaths and relax. Tell me when you're relaxed."

Stiles did as he was told. "Okay Janice. I'm ready."

"Good. Now this is the hard part. Like Artemis said, you've always had your powers. They're buried deep inside you and you need to unbury them. To do that; you need to channel all your energy and emotion. For every person it's something different. They need an emotion to unbury their powers."

"Kind of like an anchor?" Stiles asked. Janice nodded, "Yes. Just like werewolves. My emotion was happiness; I thought of playing with my baby brother and going to school with my friends." "Mine was peace," Artemis spoke softly, "I thought of the Solarian Temples where I train with my mentor Pandia." Stiles nodded and thought, breathing slowing. What emotion would he use?

He tried anger, like Derek. He thought of how angry he was at the _Lecta_ for killing his mother. Nothing happened. Stiles frowned and licked his lips. "Keep trying. Don't open your eyes and don't stop your breathing rythems." Janice warned. Stiles huffed, annoyed. He tried something else. He thought of Derek; Derek's face, his rare smile, how his lips felt on Stiles, the burn his stubble left on Stiles cheeks, the warm feelings Stiles got when Derek held him. A lazy smile formed on Stiles face.

He felt something strange suddenly. He felt light and warm. He felt something wonderful stirring inside him, "J-Janice is this feeling my powers?" Stiles whispered. Janice smiled, even though Stiles couldn't see it, "Yes! You're doing great! Now you'll only get a glimpse of your powers, you won't get the rest till your birthday. But this will give you an idea of how powerful you are." Stiles nodded and looked further into himself; channeling his powers. He felt so powerful.

Suddenly Stiles thoughts drifted from Derek to someone else... Stiles could feel stronger arms around him, a fimilar whispering voice, and someone pleading with him; "Help me. Stiles help me. I still love you. I'm trapped. Help, help, help, _help_."

The good feeling inside Stiles disappeared and was replaced with longing, discomfort, and a burning desire to find this person who begged for help. "Stiles! Quick grab the necklace, before your powers reseed again!" Stiles whimpered as the voice begged louder and the invisible arms held on tighter. _Who are you?_ Stiles thought. _Who are you trapped? Please tell me so I can help!_ Stiles reached out a shaking hand and his fingertips brushed the charred, black, necklace. There was a streak of light, but it disappeared quickly.

"You know who I am, Stiles. Please remember me. Please..." The voice whispered, fading. _Don't go!_ Stiles begged. _What am I supposed to remember!? Please tell me! _The once loving and warm feeling of his powers turned hot and burning. Stiles wiggled in his spot uncomfortabley. "Do you still love me...? The voice whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. The voice was getting harder and harder to hear. Hearing those words broke Stiles heart. _Yes... I think I still love you..._

Stiles hand clamped around the charred moon and there was a flash of light. Artemis and Janice shielded their eyes and looked away. Stiles opened his eyes and saw through the blinding light; he saw the blackness burn away and shiny silver wrapped around the moon. The black continued to burn all the way up the chain. There was another bright flash of light and then the light faded.

Stiles gasped. He dropped the necklace and backed away. Janice looked at him and smiled, "You're more powerful then I thought." Artemis clapped her hands, "That was great Stiles!" Stiles chest heaved as he stared down at the moon necklace. Who's voice did he hear? Who did he say I love you, too? Stiles head throbbed and he cletched his temples, groaning.

He turned away, "No more! This is where I draw the line! I thought being dragged into the werewolf bullshit was bad but this is just awful! I don't want power, I don't want to be a Guardian of The Moon, and I don't want any more supernatural shit! So both of you can get the fuck out of my house _right now!_" Stiles cursed.

Janice and Artemis looked hurt. "But...But Stiles,-" Artemis tried to talk but her mother stopped her. "No. This is his descion. We can't force him to do anything. We'll be going now Stiles but just remember," Janice scooped up the necklace and put it in Stiles hand, closing his fingers around it, "On your birthday, the Solar Court will try to bring you to Solaria. If you wear this; they can't take you from this realm. It's possible because this necklace is special. You mother blessed it so that when you restored it's power, it could be used as a shield. Stiles, never take this necklace off. Please. If you have any questions or if you change your mind, call us. Goodbye." Janice took her daughter and they left. Artemis gave Stiles one last sad look before she climbed into her mother's car.

Stiles slammed the door and ran to his room. He laid on his bed and tried to calm down. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Alison; she had found Scott at Isaac's old house. Shocker. _Wonder what they were doing there..._ Stiles thought. Stiles laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Guardian huh?" Stiles mumbled. Stiles looked over at his computer desk where he had thrown the moon necklace. He stood up, walked over, and picked up the necklace. The metal felt cool against his flesh and when he brushed his thumb over the moon he got chills. He felt a rush of power suddenly. He went into his bathroom and held the necklace up to his throat. Well it did look good. Stiles clasped it around his neck and stared at his reflection. The moon hung tightly around his throat; shining proudly. Stiles chewed his bottom lip. He was so confused.

* * *

**yeeah. sorry about that. short & slow. a better update will come soon... promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello my lovely readers.! i am sooooooooo sorry for that shitty update. ive had major writers block & ive been working on other stories that will soon be ready to publish, soooo yeeah. okay so some new things are gonna be introduced in this chapter. i had this super kickass dream & i decided to add that into this story. you'll see that come up so stay tooned. i promise to update more.! seriously. i owe it to you guys. **

**i just wanna say that i don't own ANYTHING. half of this belongs to Lynne Ewing, half to Greek mythology, and half I just purely made up.! so. yeeah.**

**okay that's all. there aren't any pairings this chapter just important information. so without further interuptions, let's get started.!**

* * *

_Chapter 7._

_S__tiles POV;_

Stiles parked his jeep in front of the house. He had felt terrible for what he had said to Janice and Artemis. Stiles wanted more answers and to get them he needed to apologize. So here he was, sitting in front of Janice's two story, egg shell colored, house. Stiles sighed and turned his engine off. He climbed out of his jeep and closed the door. He looked at his reflection and made sure he looked decent; his hair was sticking up in all different directions, his black t-shirt hid the moon necklace his throat was supporting, and his favorite red jacket snapped in the wind. Stiles ruffled his hair and nodded to himself. Stiles turned and made his way to the front door.

Stiles knocked on the door twice and waited. "Coming!" Artemis called. Stiles straightened his posture when he heard the girl reached the door. Artemis opened the door and smiled at Stiles, "Stiles! I knew you'd come!" She threw her arms around his neck excitedly. Stiles stumbled back a little, completely surprised. Stiles laughed and hugged her back. "I'm really sorry for what I said the other night. I was just really upset and overwhelmed. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't slam the door in my face." Artemis pulled away first, still smiling. "It's alright. It was a lot to process. I forgive you." Artemis's electric eyes wondered to Stiles neck. She pulled his t-shirt collar down and grinned at the sight of the moon, "I'm really glad that you're wearing it." She smiled up at him and Stiles couldn't help but smile back.

Stiles looked Artemis up and down and noticed her outfit; she wore a plain grey t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her curly hair fell all around her head. Somehow, even though she was dressed normal, you could just tell she was to perfect to be human. Artemis grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, "Well come on! Mom will be so happy that you're here!" Artemis closed the door behind him and pushed him into the livingroom. Stiles looked around the room and noted how comforting it was; the walls were a deep shade of blue, the furniture was grey, and the coffee table had a cresent moon carved into the center. "Sit here, I'll go get my Mom." Artemis said, sitting Stiles down on the ottoman. Stiles nodded and smiled at her as he waited for her to return.

"Mom! Stiles is here!" Artemis called, running up the stairs. She disappeared for a few moments, then returned with Janice close behind her. Janice smiled her gentle smile and held out her arms to Stiles. Stiles stood and hugged her. "I'm sure you're here for answers. Correct?" Janice asked. Stiles nodded, "I need to know more." Janice pulled away, turned, and sat on the couch. She crossed her legs and leaned back, "Ask any question you want to know the answer too. There are no limits." Artemis sat down next to her mother and waited for Stiles to ask a question.

Stiles licked his lips and thought over all the questions that had been suffacting him. "Well," He said, setting his elbows on his knees, and leaning forward, "I'm very good at researching things. That's kinda my thing ya know? Well anyways, for the past few days I've been doing research over "Gaurdians" and "Goddesses". I didn't find much actually," Stiles frowned at that. Artemis nodded, "Our kind isn't very popular. Not many know about us. We aren't commonly searched like werewolves and vampires are." Stiles nodded, "That makes sense. But, I did find _some_ things. I found out that Gaurdians and Goddesses where believed to exist in Greek mythology." Janice smiled, "Thats true. Please, continue." Stiles licked his lips again and organized the thoughts in his head;

"Well. In Greek mythology there was the story of Pandora's Box. Pandora was a beautiful maiden, married for Epimetheus. Zeus, Pandora's father, hated Epimethus' brother Prometheus. So he made a box with a heavy lock on it and gave it to his daughter. Zeus told Pandora to never open the box and he gave the key to Epimetheus. Zeus's plan was for one of the brothers to open the box, but Pandora did. When she opened the box, all the terrible things to ever exist were released into the world. The only one to witness this was Selene, the Goddess of the Moon. She sent Hope to the world. She also sent her daughters and sons down to Earth to protect Hope. Since then, the daughters and sons of Selene have been secretly on Earth, protecting Hope." Stiles took a deep breath and studies Janice and Artemis's faces, looking for answers.

Janice nodded and smiled, "All of that is true. But, obviously no one believes in Greek mythology anymore," Janice stood and began to pace, "Of course none of that was real. There were no Greek gods or goddesses. Only supernatural creature. The humans came in contact with them and thought they were gods. And of course many creatures fell in love with humans, creating what Greeks thought were "demigods". Am I making sense?" Janice asked, looking into Stiles eyes.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, but does that mean that in ancient times, every mythical god was actually a supernatural being?" Janice nodded. "Many of the gods _were_ Goddesses and Gaurdians. You see Stiles," Janice stood in front of him and grabbed his hands, "Solarians love Earth. In the past, they visited frequently. Many fell in love. Though of course none of them could stay." Janice frowned. Stiles brows knitted together, "I get some of that, but was there really a Selene? Were any of these "gods and goddesses" actually real? If so, was every single one a Gaurdian or Daughter?"

Artemis smirked, "I can answer that." Stiles and Janice both looked at her. Her pupils diolated till there was only a single rim of green, "My mentor, Pandia, taught me how to recreate events from our past. I can do it by using my powers. I can time travel Stiles. I'm not sure what your power is yet, but I guess we'll find out soon. I can't go all the way back to then, I'm not strong enough. But I can put events together so everything makes sense. Okay?" Artemis stood and held out her hand.

Stiles eyes widened. "_Time travel_? That's _awesome!_" Stiles sprang up and grabbed her hand. Suddenly the air grew heavy and it seemed to vibrate. Shivers and tingles coursed through Stiles body. "Be careful!" Janice called, but she sounded like she was miles and miles away; even though she was really standing right behind Stiles. "Take a deep breath." Artemis warned. Stiles inhaled deeply, a giant grin on his face.

Suddenly Artemis was falling backwards, pulling Stiles with her. Stiles flew forward and began to plumit! Stiles's eyes widened. He wasn't in Janice's livingroom anymore; no he was somewhere else, some other _time_. Ever color whisked past Stiles in a colorful blur; Stiles looked all around, shocked. Suddenly all the colors stopped rushing past him, the only colors he saw were green and black. They mixed together and everything slowed. _He_ slowed. Stiles suddenly was flying downwards, but slowly floating towards wherever the bottom was. He looked down and saw Artemis; her eyes were blue again, her hair white with pink tips, and she was counting. The air suddenly grew dense and it was harder to breath. Stiles couldn't breath correctly anymore. The smell of smoke clogged his nostrils. He began to choke! He stared down at Artemis, panicing. Why couldn't he breath? Why did it smell like smoke!?

_Stay calm Stiles_. It was Artemis's voice, but inside his head. Stiles looked down and saw Artemis close her eyes and began to count backwards. Stiles choked and coughed. The green and black walls around the two began to crack and bright lights shined through the cracks. Stiles's mouth flew open as the colors busted and he was blinded with light. Stiles was falling again; plunging towards whiteness, lights blinding him.

Suddenly Stiles hit hard ground. He squeezed his eyes closed and groaned. He heard a thump next to him. Stiles opened his eyes and moved around, making sure nothing was broken. Everything was fine; he laid on his stomach, arms and legs sprawled out everywhere. Stiles groaned again and forced his stiff limbs to move. He sat up on his knees and saw Artemis laying on her back, whizzing. "Sorry," She panted. "I forgot to tell you to hold your breath. Not to mention my landings are still rusty." Artemis stood up and shook her head. She was in her Goddess form; wearing her white and gold toga. She held out her hand to Stiles and he took it, standing up on wobbling legs. "Yeah, let's make a pact to _never do that again_." Stiles said, finally catching his breath. Artemis smiled an apologetic smile.

"So where are we?" Stiles asked, dusting his clothes off. They were inside a temple; an ancient Greek temple, with huge torches hanging on the walls, and a giant statue stood in front of him. "Well that explains the smoke smells.." Stiles whispered. Artemis nodded. "This is Selene's temple. Well... _was_... Selene's temple. Some priests got in a fight; claiming Selene was actually Artemis, the goddess of hunting. They came to an agreement and destroyed this place, creating a new temple for the hunting goddess." Stiles frowned. "That's a shame." He whispered and Artemis nodded. She grabbed her moon necklace and rubbed it, "I was named after her. Artemis _was_ Selene actually."

Stiles was confused. He stared up at the statue; it was at least sixty feet tall. The statue was of a beautiful woman with huge wings, she was holding up the moon in her hand. "She was really beautiful." Stiles whispered. Artemis nodded again. "So where are we? _When_ are we?" Stiles asked, walking around the temple. Artemis walked beside him, "We're in 776 BC. Well we aren't _actually_ here. This is just a memory I was given." Stiles stared at her confused. He touched a stone wall and even pushed on it, "It feels real." Artemis giggled, "Yes. That's because I traveled into my memories. My mentor Pandia can transport memories of ancient times into my mind. I will need these memories once I am leader of Solar Court. This is all just a memory." Artemis explained. Stiles was amused. "Does ever Sloarian have a special power?" Artemis shook her head, her white and pink curls bouncing. "No. Only one's with special blood. Hints why _she_ has wings." Artemis gestured towards the statue. Stiles was getting_ really_ confused. He sat down on the floor and stared up at the statue, "Let's start from the beginning." Artemis nodded and sat down next to him.

"Solaria was existed for _many_ stellarcycles. We loved humans, they were so strange. Brave Solarians would travel to Earth and pretend to be human. Of course the pretending never worked. Humans could always tell we were different. Selene was always fasinated with humans, so she made the journey to Earth. Once she was there, she fell in love with a shepherd, Endymion. Every night when he slept she watched over him. Another Solarian, humans know him as Zeus, had been on Earth for many many years, along with a few other Solarians that the humans knew as the "gods". There were five total Solarians already on Earth by the way. Solarians know them as the Originals. Anyways, Zeus put an eternal sleep on Endymion. Even through sleep, Selene stayed on Earth with him. They had fifty beautiful daughters, and fifty handsome sons. Do you understand so far?" Artemis asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "But don't all Solarians have to return to Solaria?" Artemis shook her head, "Not these Solarians. They did go back to Solaria, but they told Solarians that they were going to be the protectors of Earth for awhile. "Zeus" created Solar Court and appointed members. Then they left, Selene with them, and returned to Earth. Solar Court worked very well, and still does. Many of the Original Solarians did not return though. Many died here on Earth." Artemis took a deep breath;

"All the Originals, humans also call them Olympians, chose what they wanted to rule over. Many chose things that reminded them of Solaria. "Zeus" chose thunder and the sky, Selene chose the moon, "Aphrodite" chose beauty since all Solarians are beautiful, "Apollo" chose the sun, and "Demeter" chose fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons. Solaria has all these things and the Originals wanted to share them with humans. Soon other "gods" came. "Hera", "Poseidon", and "Hermes" were shapeshifters. Hera was always a cow or peacock, Poseidon a horse, and Hermes was often a bird." Artemis said.

Stiles smiled, "I never thought of it that way! That's so smart. Hermes even had those wings on his shoes, and Poseidon "gave humans" horses. Artist even painted Hera with cows and peacocks!" Artemis smiled and nodded. "Humans got _some_ things right I supposed. It's no surprise that "Ares" was a vampire." Stiles nodded, "Ares was the God of war and bloodshed. That makes sense. Do you know these creatures real names? You keep using the names humans gave them." Artemis shrugged. "I only know Selene. Humans renamed her Artemis though. Hints why they tore this place down. Priests were made that the people who built it gave "Artemis" the wrong name." Artemis giggled some. "Silly humans. Anyways, I'm not sure what the other gods were. Hephaestus and Hestia are unknown to me. Athena I know was "Zeus's" daughter. So she was half Solarian. The other half could have been anything. I supposed one _had_ to be a werewolf, or none would exist today." Stiles nodded.

"Less and less Solarians came to Earth once wars and tragedies began. Solarians are peace loving creature, for the most part, and seeing such violence repulsed them. "Zeus" told the others that they could have children with humans and the offspring would still be half supernatural. So that's how we were created. Selene and Endymion had all those children, and then those children had children, and so forth. That's how we were created. Most of the offspring returned to Solaria. There they learned what they were and they grew there. Then, if they wanted, they returned to Earth. Some of the offspring just chose not to return. Of course we don't have that luxury now. Offspring _have_ to go, once they turn seveteen." Artemis shook her head. "About the wing thing," She started, "If you have powerful blood inside you, you get your Wings. Wings are _very_ exclusive and they show importance. Every member of Solar Court has wings. Someday I'll have Wings. You'll probably get Wings too since you're,-" Artemis stopped herself. Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I'm what?" Artemis smiled, "It's not important. Do you have anymore questions?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. _Strange..._ Stiles brushed the thought aside and thought of questions. "Will I get a cool power like you?" He asked. Artemis thought it over, "_I_ think so. I'm not for sure though. You are an extrodinary and different creature so I bet you will. What it will be? I don't know." Artemis shrugged. Stiles nodded again and licked his lips.

"I guess we can go back now." Stiles finally said. Artemis nodded, "Okay. Now, hold your breath!" Stiles chuckled and shoved her playfully. They stood and he took her hand.

* * *

Stiles finally arrived home around nine o'clock. He was exhausted. John was at work so Stiles had the house to himself. Stiles began the long climb up the stairs to his bedroom. Stiles collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep, still fully clothed. He dreamed of a strange dream...

* * *

_Pain was all Stiles felt. He cried out and felt tears slide down his face. It was too dark to see anything. But someone was there with Stiles... Someone was twisting Stiles arms, someone had their teeth _inside_ Stiles neck, and his wrists. Stiles cried out and the person laughed. Stiles could feel his blood draining out. He could smell it all around him and feel the stickiness on the ground. Where ever the ground was. __"Please," Stiles whimpered. "Leave me alone..." The tormenture chuckled. "Soon Solarian. Soon..." The pain increased in Stiles neck and Stiles screamed. _

_Stiles was filled with a sudden burst of anger. Who was this person!? What gave them the right to do this to him! He had done nothing! Stiles swollowed his fear and forced the tears to stop. He gritted his teeth. Stiles could feel something inside him stirring. Stiles had felt this before. Was this feeling his powers...? Stiles skin burned, his anger grew. The tormenture cursed as he released Stiles. Stiles could smell burning flesh, had he burnt his tormenture? _

_Pain shot through Stiles back and he cried out. Stiles could hear his tormenture gasp. The skin on Stiles back rips away, bones broke and repositioned themselves, blood ran down Stiles back. Stiles screamed and cried. Suddenly, giant black wings grew from Stiles back! The person gasped in fear. Stiles felt his powers surge and he was filled with them. The darkness faded away and Stiles stood; he felt powerful, strong. _

_Stiles stood and looked down; he was standing in his own blood and he could see his reflection. Stiles once brown eyes were completely black, he was shirtles, his muscles bulged, those definately hadn't been there before. Stiles only wore dark jeans and his old ripped converse. Stiles was scared to look at his own reflection. So this is what he was? What he was to become...? _

_Stiles was terrified. He looked evil! Stiles held his hands out and saw black whisps of smoke escaping his palms. Stiles vision faded away and his powers took over! No! Stiles thought. But Stiles wasn't in control of himself. He felt his body turn and he felt the burning, hot, energy leave his hands. He heard a scream and then smelt burning flesh again. Stiles could feel himself crying. What was happening to him...?_

_Suddenly, _Peter_ was standing in front of Stiles. Why was he here!? Peter frowned at Stiles. Stiles stared at him. Peter shook his head, turned and left. _

* * *

Stiles back arched, his eyes flew open, and he was covered in sweat. Stiles sat straight up and panted. What the hell was that.!? Stiles back, where the wings were, hurt. Stiles rubbed the spots as he trembled. Was that what he'd become? No. No Stiles was good. He'd never become that. Stiles calmed himself and laid back down. Unknown that a certain someone was outside his window.

* * *

**Fin.!**

**so yeeah. A LOT of that was just made up. Stiles dream was the exact dream I had, so I loved it and added it in. A lot is coming so I hope you're excited.! Okay, bye guys.! Love ya.!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8._

_Stiles POV;  
_

Stiles, Artemis, and Derek all sat on Stiles porch. They had just eaten a very awkward, very tense, Thanksgiving dinner. Stiles sat with Artemis on his right and Derek on his left. Stiles could tell the two hated each other and that bothered him. Stiles stood and began to pace awkwardly, "Okay... so I probably should have told you two about each other..." He said, smiling apologetically.

Artemis folded her arms over her breasts and frowned. Derek rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend was a werewolf Stiles." Artemis commented. Derek's eyes flashed red and he snarled, Stiles mouth fell open. "How did you know what I am!?" Derek growled. Artemis didn't even flinch, just rolled her eyes, "I've seen the future. I know who you are and what's going to happen to you. In fact; I can see anyone's future but I'm only interested in the one's involved in Stiles life." Stiles and Derek's jaws went slack.

Derek leaned away from the girl, "You're not human. I can smell that. You're... I've never smelt anything like you before. What are you?" Artemis smirked at Derek. "I love how you didn't deny being Sty's boyfriend." Stiles buried his face into his hands and Derek growled. "Oh stop growling wolfy. You don't scare me." Derek smirked; a terrible smirk full of wolf teeth, "No, but I bet I can scare you if I try hard enough." Artemis narrowed her eyes at Derek and the air tensed.

Stiles knew this was a sign of Artemis using her powers. "Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Stiles snapped. They both looked up at him and frowned. "Well he started it..." Artemis mumbled. Derek sprang up onto his feet, "_I_ started it!? You're the one that... that... you did that _thing_ to me at dinner!" Derek snarled. Stiles brows knitted together in confusion. He looked over at his StarBond and frowned, "Artemis. What did you do?"

Artemis huffed and rolled her electric green eyes yet again. "Wolfy here was eye fucking you all through dinner. It was very awkward and uncomfortable so I just... well." Artemis smiled and raised her hand; swirls of blue left her palm and circled around Derek. Derek growled in discomfort and began scratching everywhere! "See! She started it! Fucking witch!" "Language! And she isn't a witch. Artemis, can you please not make "Wolfy" here itch?" Stiles asked.

Artemis pouted playfully, "But it's funny to watch him fidget." Stiles glared at his female bestfriend and she smiled a small, apologetic, smile. She held out her hand again and this time gold swirls left her palm. They encircled Derek and he sighed in relief as the itching died away. "So... what are you?" Derek asked. Stiles opened his mouth, but Artemis cut him off;

"Ego es dea, filia lunae. I am a Goddess, a Daughter of The Moon." Artemis said, standing and putting her hands on her hips. Derek frowned. "Never heard of you before." Artemis giggled, "Of course not. We are a legendary race. Solarians to be exact. From the realm of Solaria." Artemis enjoyed Derek's confusion. Derek folded his arms over his broad chest, "And how did you and Stiles meet?"

Artemis smiled and looked over at Stiles; asking for permission to tell. Stiles sighed and nodded, "I wanted to tell you when we were all together, The Pack and us. But we can just explain it again... go ahead Artemis." Stiles said, sitting back down on the porch. Artemis's smile widened, "Sit down Wolfy, you might fall over from shock if you're standing." Derek huffed and sat. Stiles grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Artemis cleared her throat;

"Let me start from the beginning; Solaria is a realm not to far from this one. There is a thin layer that separates Solarians from humans. Billions of years ago Solaria was created. How exactly it was created we aren't sure. There are two theories; the first, an almighty being created Solaria and all its inhabitants. Much like your human's God. The second theory, evolution. The same as Earth's. But honestly, no one cares for that theory. We believe in God just like humans. Of course he has a Solarian name and it's called God, but we have the same religion. Anyways, at some point Solarians began walking Solaria. Like Earth, Solarians aren't sure how our race began. The only thing we know is that our powers came from our Moon. We worship our Moon. Without it, all life on Solaria would die. Our Moon is like Earth's sun in many ways. The first recorded rulers of Solaria were two men and two women; Aysel and Ilandera wedded and shortly after Parvani and Lunette wedded. Ilandera and Parvani were sisters. Both extremely beautiful and irresistible. But there was one problem; Lunette was the ruler of the Dark Side of The Moon. She was in an arranged marriage with Parvani, but loved Aysel. You see, Parvani was a cruel man. He thought of Lunette as a vermin and only wanted to wed her so he could have a heir and carry on his legacy. Unfortunately, there was a love triangle. Lunette loved Asyel, Asyel loved Ilandera, and Ilandera love Asyel. Lunette was heartbroken and forced to marry Parvani. Parvani impregnated Lunette, but he did it through rape. Rape is a the worst crime a Solarian can commit, punishable by death. But back then, no one cared. So Lunette was pregnant, but as was her sister. Thought her sisters' child was created through love and not force. A short nine months later; the sisters had their children. Ilandera had a beautiful son named Taini. But Lunette's child was... wrong. Lunette birthed the first recorded _Lecta_. _Lecta_ means chosen one, chosen by birth to rule or help rule the Dark Side. Since the child was conceived through force, the child was born mutated and hideous. The child did not have the normal Solarian qualities; peace, love, and understanding. The child was stubborn, hateful, and had a terrible blood lust. Completely numb to the feeling of love even. If Parvani had not been such a terrible man and if he had not raped Lunette, then maybe the_ Lectas_ would not have been created... but no one knows for sure,"

Artemis took a deep breath. Derek was interested and had questions, "What happened to the child...?" He asked.

Artemis frowned and lowered her gaze to the ground, "Parvani hated the child. He denied it as being his. Tried to have it killed multiple times. He banished his own kin. How cruel? But Lunette still loved her child." Derek frowned. "Then what?" Artemis took another breath and began again,

"Parvani banished the child to the outskirts of Solaria. Where the Moon's precious beams could not reach. Where the Dark Side ruled the lands. There, the child lived. But Lunette never lost hope. She ruled those lands; she made them livable, just so her child could survive. She refused to let her spawn die. She loved her child. What mother doesn't? Every night, while Parvani slept, Lunette snuck away. She went to her child every night and showed the child love. Just because it could not love, didn't mean it _couldn't_ be loved. Lunette loved the child so much. She even named it, though Parvani was against naming it when it was first born. Lunette named the child, De Tenebris Lucem. A mouth full, I know, but it translated to "of the darkness comes the light". Lunette believed her child wasn't all bad, she refused to give up on her baby. The child grew and as it acquired it's powers; it _changed_."

Derek's brows raised slightly. "What does that mean?" Artemis smirked;

"It's dark powers consumed it. Changing the hideous monster; into a beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman to ever walk Solaria, at the time. She had long, flowing, black hair, piercing golden eyes, pale skin, and good body. She renamed herself, Aglæca. Meaning demon and warrior. All of the men wanted her. But she loathed them. These were her people; the people that turned her away and abandoned her. She wanted revenge... She murdered Parvani by using her dark magic. Lunette was proud of her daughter. Together, the fled and ruled the Dark Side together. Taini even fell for the _Lecta_, even though they were cousins. Aglæca ignored him as best she could. She used her beauty to seduce men and birth more _Lectas_. Soon the race was thriving. Taini found a wife and they had many children as well. So from then on, there has been a Dark Side and a Light Side of Solaria. Now, Solaria no longer has rulers but is instead ruled by The Solar Court. The leader is my father. How does Stiles work into this you ask? Well, Stiles is a Guardian of The Moon. He got the powers from his mother and is my StarBond. StarBond is a Solarian name for bestfriend. He is destined for greatness, with me at his side." Artemis smiled at Stiles, who smiled back.

"Even though you haven't even told me what "greatness" I'm destined for. I don't even have my powers yet." Stiles commented. Derek was silent, soaking in the information, "That's... that's amazing." Artemis smiled and Stiles hugged Derek's arm. Derek turned to Stiles and stared at him with fear filled eyes, "What happens once you get your powers?" Stiles licked his lips and tried his hardest not to worry Derek with this part of the information.

"On my 17th birthday, I get my powers. I would have to be transported to Solaria and confronted, but this,-" Stiles pulled his moon necklace out from under his t-shirt collar, "This protects me from them. With this, my bond with Solaria is disabled. I can't take it off though. Or they'll take me. I'd come back of course, but it's just better that I stay here. Why that is, Artemis hasn't told me." Stiles explained glancing at his redheaded bestfriend. Artemis smiled a small smile, "Sorry. Can't tell you everything."

Derek rubbed his temples, "So your mother is a Daughter as well? She smells like you." Derek asked Artemis. Artemis nodded. Derek frowned, "I smelt death on her..." He mumbled. Artemis frowned and nodded again. Stiles punched Derek's arm and scolded him, "You don't say things like that!" Artemis shook her head. "It's alright Sty. It's true, she's dying. You see Wolfy; _Lectas_ send death to humans that once were Daughters of Guardians. It's their job unfortunately."

Derek was confused by this. "Why?" "It's not important. I think you've heard enough for tonight." Stiles said, standing and stretching. Stiles looked deeply into Artemis's eyes;_ Don't tell him about the Choosing_. Stiles thought, and he knew Artemis could hear him. Another thing StarBond's shared was mental connections. Artemis looked confused but nodded.

Artemis went into the house, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Stiles turned to Derek and smiled a sad smile, "I'm sorry for not telling you." Derek shook his head and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, "It's alright Sty. I know this must have terrified you because it scared me. If you ever need anything, anything, come to The Pack and me," Derek grabbed Stiles chin and they made eye contact, "Mainly me." Stiles smiled and their lips met.

"Excuse me." Growled an angry voice. Stiles jumped at the sound of his father's voice. Stiles looked up at his dad, who was holding Luna, and blushed furiously, "H-Hey Dad." John glared and shook his head. He handed Luna to Derek and Derek smiled, "Thank you for dinner Mr. Stilisnki. Tell Janice I said thank you as well." Derek used his good looks and charm to relax John a little and he smiled the faintest smile, "See you around Derek."

And with that Papa Stilisnki left.

"See you tomorrow?" Stiles offered. Derek nodded, cradling Luna, "Bring Artemis. She needs to meet The Pack." Stiles nodded and kissed the top of Luna's head, "Bye-bye pretty girl." Luna giggled and waved her tiny fists. Derek smiled and kissed Stiles goodbye; he put Luna in her car seat and drove away. Artemis was back on the porch. "Why didn't you tell him about the Choosing?" She asked. Stiles sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It wouldn't be fair to tell him. He deserves to be happy for now and not worry." Artemis nodded and they went back inside.

* * *

**Finished.(:**

**short chapter so sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes Time.! (does anyone even read these things... oh well.!)**

**so this chapter a lot happens. & I just want to apologize for never updating. I have so many ideas for this story but I just never have time to actually sit down and work. im sorry my loves.!**

**but anyways, here's the update.! thank you to all my lovely readers/reviewers. hope you enjoy this chapter.!**

* * *

_Chapter 9:_

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles and Artemis stood outside the Hale House. Today was the day that Artemis would meet The Pack. Everyone was already inside and Stiles was pacing. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one pacing and freaking out?" Artemis asked, leaning against Stiles jeep. Stiles ran his hands through his hair, "I'm just worried about them. How are they going to accept this? Derek could barely even accept it. How will my best friends coop?" Stiles stared into his StarBonds' eyes; looking for answers. Artemis half smiled and grabbed Stiles hand, "They'll accept this. They love you." Stiles smiled and hugged his friend.

Then there was the sound of a throat clearing.

Stiles looked at the porch and saw Derek; his arms were folded over his chest, eyes tinged a light red, chest heaving. "Get. Inside. Now." He gritted out through clenched teeth. Even though Stiles couldn't see, he just knew Derek was trying to hide his fangs. Artemis patted Stiles shoulder and made her way to the front door. Derek glared as she passed and Artemis just smirked. Stiles chewed his lip nervously as he made his way to the door.

Artemis stopped and ran her fingers down the front door. She snatched her hand away as if the door had burnt her. She stared at Derek, her pupils dilated, "There was a fire here?" She asked. Derek narrowed his eyes at Artemis and barred his fangs. A look of pity formed on Artemis's face. She went inside. Stiles rubbed Derek's arm, "I'm sorry. I know how that looked, but I swear there's nothing going on,-" "Get inside." Derek growled, cutting him off. Stiles opened his mouth to protest but one glare from Derek and the words died away. Stiles hung his head and followed the angered alpha inside.

Artemis was walking around the house looking at everything. "Where is everyone?" Stiles asked. Derek ignored him and went to the back door. He threw it opened and howled loudly, before slamming the door again. Stiles was getting irritated by his bad attitude. "There... was a lot of death here... wasn't there?" Artemis whispered. She ran her hand over the stair railing before flinching back. Derek nodded, "My family burned to death. The only survivors were my sister, my uncle, and me." Artemis frowned, "I'm so sorry. How did the fire start? Gas fire? Bad wiring?" Suddenly there was a baby cry. "I got her!" Stiles said, running up the stairs to Luna's room. Derek leaned against the wall and glared at the redhead, "Had a crazy ex." Artemis was about to ask more questions but Stiles came walking down the stairs with a cheerful Luna bouncing in his arms.

Suddenly, Erica and Boyd came bursting through the back door. "Dammit Luna is crying! Why is no one listening!?" Erica growled. She stopped dead in her tracks, Boyd running into her back, and she stared at Artemis. Artemis smirked at Erica but Erica just stared. "What the hell are you?" Erica asked. Boyd sniffed the air and walked in a circle around Artemis, "You smell... _weird_." Artemis laughed and shook her head. "Name's Artemis." She said holding out her hand to Boyd. Boyd sniffed it and cringed. Artemis jumped back a little and Stiles shook his head.

"Boyd, Erica, go sit down." Derek commanded. Boyd jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down. Erica backed away from Artemis slowly before joining her boyfriend. Then Isaac and Scott came running through the house. Isaac tackled Scott onto the love seat and neither of them even noticed Artemis; they were to distracted with their giggle fest. Lydia came prancing through the door next, Jackson not fair behind. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Artemis. "Who the hell is she?" Jackson asked. Lydia popped one hip, folded her arms over her chest, and glared. This was Lydia's bitch stance. Stiles groaned and Artemis stared at him quizzically. Lydia began to walk circles around Artemis; evaluating the stranger. Lydia stopped circling and stood in front of the other redhead, "Is your skirt from Macy's?" Artemis looked down at her outfit and nodded, "I buy all my clothes from Macy's." Lydia pursed her glossed lips, this was her thinking face. "Are you a size 1 in jeans?" Artemis nodded, "Top sizes vary depending on how much boob space there is."

Lydia did a once over one more time before smiling and looping her arm with Artemis's, "You and I are now new bestfriends! What's your name? How do you know Stiles? What flavor of lip gloss is your favorite? What's your favorite color of lipstick? How many purses do you own?" Lydia continued on with her rant, dragging Artemis over to the second couch. Jackson frowned and raised his eyebrow and Derek, who only shook his head and shooed Jackson off. Jackson sat down next to Artemis and tried to ignore their girl talk. Now Isaac and Scott were sitting up, staring at Artemis. _Took them long enough._ Stiles thought, rolling his eyes and bouncing Luna on his hip.

Finally Allison walked in. Her bow was slung across her back and she was glaring. She slammed her bow down onto the kitchen island and everyone jumped, "Thanks for leaving me behind back there, _guys_." She hissed. Scott jumped up and went to her but she ignored him. Instead of sitting with Scott and Isaac she sat down next to Boyd, how rubbed her shoulder apologetically. Derek walked into the livingroom in front of everyone and cleared his throat; "We have a new guest here Pack. She is very important and all of you are to treat her with respect." Stiles, who was still standing on the stairs, looked over at Artemis. She was glaring at Allison and her pupils were dilated. Allison was glaring straight back, and nobody seemed to notice how tense the two girls were to each other.

Artemis stood and straightened out her skirt. She took Derek's spot and Derek went over to Stiles, taking Luna and cradling her. Stiles smiled softly; seeing Derek in papa bear mode always made Stiles feel good. Stiles looked back to Artemis, who was still tense, and gave her a thumbs up. Artemis nodded and exhaled, "My name is Artemis."

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Everyone was speechless. Erica's eyes were wide and her mouth a perfect 'o' shape. No one had spoken since Artemis finished. "A goddess...?" Erica finally said. Artemis smiled and nodded, "That's why I... "smell weird"... to you wolves. You can smell that I'm neither human nor wolf." Erica closed her mouth and tried to process everything. Boyd leaned forward; putting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his temples. "A goddess from Solaria? A realm that's just a thin layer of magic away from this one?" Boyd said, his voice skeptical. Erica couldn't blame him, this whole thing was crazy. Werewolves actually made sense, but a Daughter of The Moon? Come on. Artemis sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "Look I don't blame you guys for not believing me. This is a lot to digest. Stiles didn't believe it either." Everyone turned and looked at Stiles.

Erica gasped but then began to crack up. Everyone in the Pack laughed, except Allison. They were laughing because Stiles and Derek had been making out. "No wonder you two were so quiet!" Jackson said, clenching his belly in a fit of laughter. "I understand why you put Luna up now. You two never put her up!" Isaac said, leaning against Scott and laughing. Scott was laughing so hard he was in tears. Even Artemis was giggling!

Stiles' whole face was red and Derek was glaring at everyone, his eyes flashing to crimson momentarily. "Stiles, buddy," Boyd said leaning over the back of the couch, "You got a little Derek spit on your lip." Now Stiles ears and neck turned to the same shade as his face. He was about to rub his lips on his hoodie sleeve, but Derek grabbed his chin and licked his lips. Stiles moaned a little and things got awkward. Derek dipped his tongue past Stiles lips and then turned back to the Pack, "Turn around. Listen to Artemis." Derek growled in his alpha voice. Everyone all at once straighten their posture and turned away. But Artemis was still laughing. "You wolves are so strange! Derek if you want Stiles so bad, just pee on him and mark him your territory." Derek growled and Stiles whispered quietly, "Please don't." Then everyone laughed again.

"Okay, okay!" Allison shouted above the laughter. Everyone looked at her, "We're getting side tracked," She growled, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs, "This stranger has come into our home and told us that she's some _goddess_ and you all believe her? What is wrong with you people!?" Artemis popped one leg and put her hands on her hips. "I've researched Goddesses and Guardians. And the book stated that Goddess and Guardians are beautiful and majestically, with powers that no human or wolf could ever possess. And she isn't anything special." Allison hissed. Scott's eyes widened at his girlfriend. "Ally, what's gotten into you?" Allison merely glared at her boyfriend and then turned her icy glaze to Artemis.

Erica knew the couple was going to break up soon. Hell the whole Pack did. Boyd and Jackson had even placed bets on how long they'd last. Erica looked over at Allison. She opened her mouth to say something; but she snapped it shut, her eyes widening again. For a brief moment Allison's eyes had gone complete black. Erica blinked furiously. Allison looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Erica turned away and shook her head. Had she imaged it...? Boyd sensed her confusion and rubbed her arm. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Erica shook her head, "Nothing. Just trying to wrap my head around this."

Artemis tilted her head and glared at Allison, "You think I'm lying?" Allison smirked and stood. "Of course I do. How are we supposed to believe that you can "time travel". It's impossible. The only thing about you are your eyes; but those are obviously contacts." Allison began walking circles around Artemis, who was just smirking amusedly. "Allison stop," Stiles said, standing up, "Artemis is telling the truth." Everyone turned and looked at him. "And how do you know?" Allison asked, venom in her voice, arms folded over her chest. She stood in front of Artemis and Erica glanced at the two; Artemis's pupils widened and the air grew dense. Erica tilted her head and her brows furred. Allison looked at her again.

"She's telling the truth because I'm a Guardian." Stiles said. Erica's head snapped around and she stared at Stiles, _"What?"_ She hissed. Stiles smiled a small smile at her. But then Stiles face fell and he looked past Erica to Artemis. His eyes widened and he didn't even have time to shout "don't". Erica turned around just in time and saw a ripple in the air before it hit Allison, sending her crashing into the coffee table! Scott jumped up and ran to his soon-to-be-ex. Allison rolled over onto her back and glared up at Artemis. Everyone looked at her too and gasped. Artemis had white hair with pink tips, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a white and golden toga, with golden sandals. Lydia screamed and jumped into Jackson's lap and Scott stumbled away from Allison. Allison began to mummer something in a different language and Artemis's moon necklace began to glow. She placed her hand over it and backed away from Allison, fear in her eye. Erica watched Allison as she stood, smirk plastered on her face. Allison left, grabbed her bow, and went out the back door. "Allison!" Erica called after her. She sprang up and went after her friend, Lydia close behind.

"What'd she say?" Isaac asked, sitting next to Scott, trying to comfort him. Derek was holding Stiles and Stiles was shaking, staring at Artemis. Artemis was clutching her moon amulet whispering something that sounded like a prayer, "O mater luna, regina nocias, adiuvo me nunc." "Artemis," Stiles called softly, "What did Allison say...?" Artemis looked at her StarBond with sad eyes, "Prope finem, mors immineat, dae foeda vigilate tuum." Boyd bent down and began picking up the broken bits of glass.

Suddenly Lydia came rushing into the house screaming.

* * *

"Allison!" Erica called, walking through the woods. Twigs and leaves crunched under her boots and she used her werewolf hearing; trying to find Allison's heartbeat. How had she gotten so far? She didn't have werewolf speed so how had she gotten so far in a matter of seconds? "Ally! Where are you!?" Erica called. She had told Lydia to stay in the backyard in case Allison came back. Erica looked up into the sky and frowned. The sun had just set and the sky was a mixture of oranges and blues. "Come on Allison! It's getting late! I know you can hear me!" Erica shouted. Erica jumped over a log and looked around.

Then Erica smelt it. Smoke. Erica followed the smell and it lead her to a clearing. Now Erica was worried. How had Allison gotten so far in a matter of seconds, and how had she started a fire? Yes Allison was a hunter and probably had training in starting a fire, but it had started in seconds. There was no way Allison was so fast. How was this happening...? Erica looked around the clearing and saw a fire in the center of the clearing.

Everything inside Erica told her to run but she couldn't. She couldn't just leave her friend out here all alone. Allison could probably mange on her own, but Erica just couldn't do it. Maybe it was the old Erica that made her walk out towards the fire. The old Erica would do anything to help people, even when they treated her so poorly. So maybe it was the good in Erica that urged her not to leave Allison and find her. Erica was so developed in her thoughts, that she didn't see the cloaked figure and Peter standing at the edge of the clearing. Erica stood in front of the fire and tilted her head. Suddenly the fire went out and Erica jumped, startled. She looked around, "Allison?" She called again. How had the fire gone out? There was no wind! Who had started the fire? Where was Allison!?

Then Erica heard it. She whipped around and her eyes widened. A scream ripped trough her throat as claws slashed her stomach. Erica fell to the ground, her hands pressing against her stomach. She could feel blood and something else pressing against her hands. Were her intestines pressing against her hand!? Erica looked down and saw something slimy. She cried out, realizing it was her lower intestines. Erica looked up at her attacker and gasped. "Peter!? Peter what are you doing! It's me Erica!"

But Peter's eyes were blacked out. He tilted his head and raised his claws again. Erica screamed again as he slashed her face. "Stop! Please!" Erica begged. Erica could feel the healing already taking place in her abdomen. Erica held one hand against her stomach and tried to crawl away. Peter's boot slammed down on her leg, snapping it like it was a stick. Erica screamed out and Peter chuckled. A pair of boots landed in front of Erica's face. She looked up and saw the cloaked figure. A hand reached out and Erica screamed again. Swirls of black left the cloaked figures hand and they circled Erica. Erica's head began to throb and she screamed in pain. Something was happening; something was leaving Erica. Erica blacked out and the cloaked figure smirked. The black swirls exited Erica's head and flew back into the figures' hand. The swirls held a ball of light and images flashed in the ball. The figure had stolen Erica's memory of Peter.

"This should send them a good enough message." The figure said. "Take her back. Her friends are worried, and if you find the other girl, kill her. We need to let this Hale Pack know who's in charge." "And the boy?" Peter asked, but it was Laura's voice that came out. The figure smiled, "Tonight, play with the Hale Pack. If you find him, only rough him up a little. In good time you will have him, and I will have that Goddess." Peter/Laura smiled a smile full of sharp teeth. Peter/Laura picked up Erica and carried her back to The Hale House. The fun had just started.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Lydia ran into the house screaming, "It's Erica! It's Erica, she's hurt!" Boyd was the first one out the back door, then Derek, then Stiles. Everyone else ran out in a jumbled mess, leaving Artemis in the livingroom, still murmuring her prayer. Stiles ran out onto the porch. His eyes widened; Boyd was cradling Erica, who's shirt was torn and bloody, scratches ran down her pretty face, blooded matted her hair, and one leg wasn't completely healed yet so it was twisted all wrong. Stiles covered his mouth with his hand and turned away gagging. Derek picked Erica up and took her back into the house; putting her in her and Boyd's bedroom, "Boyd stay with her. The rest of us are going to find who did this." Boyd nodded and Derek went back outside, now Artemis stood next to Stiles.

"We're splitting up. Scott and Isaac, check the northern borders of the territory. Jackson you're with me. Stiles, Lydia, and Artemis, stay here." Derek was about to jump off the porch but Stiles caught his leather jackets sleeve, "No! Derek, Artemis and I can help! We have our powers!" Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles you don't get your powers till your birthday. I can't have you getting hurt. Please just stay here." Derek kissed Stiles before jumping off the porch and running into the woods, Jackson close behind. "Dammit!" Stiles cursed. He jumped over the railing of the porch and landed, not as graceful as Derek. "Um, where are you going?" Artemis asked. Stiles was already walking away, "I can help dammit! My friend was just attacked, I'm not going to just sit back and wait."

Artemis face palmed herself and sighed. "Well." Lydia hissed. Artemis looked at her, "You're going to just let him run off by himself, while there's some psycho out there? I believe you Artemis. And if you have the power that I think you do, then you can protect him. Now go." Lydia stomped her foot and pointed to the woods. Artemis smiled at her, "I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Artemis ran off the porch and into the woods after Stiles. "When all this is over, we're going shopping!" Lydia yelled from the porch.

Stiles was walking through the woods. He knew Artemis wasn't too far behind. "Come on Sty," He said to himself, "You can do this. Erica needs you. Just tap into your powers. Just like the first time." Stiles stopped walking, closed his eyes, and focused. He could feel something deep inside him. He focused hard on retrieving that power. But it was so far down. Buried. Stiles huffed and kept trying. Stiles was unaware of the red eyes that were glaring at him.

"Stiles!" Artemis called out. Stiles didn't respond, he was focusing on his powers. Stiles could feel them finally starting to respond. Around him a hazy glow began to shine. Stiles wasn't even paying attention to the foot steps that were running straight at him. Stiles snapped out of it when he was suddenly shoved to the ground. He looked up and saw Peter! "Peter! What the hell, where have you been!" Stiles growled. Peter smirked and Stiles gasped at the sight of all those sharp teeth. Peter pounced on top of Stiles, straddling him. Stiles shoved at Peter and cried out, "Artemis! Artemis I'm over here!" Peter growled and covered Stiles mouth with a clawed hand. He leaned down into Stiles ear and licked his earlobe, "Cry out again I'll finish Erica off." Stiles shuddered in fear. "It was you...? Why?" Stiles whispered.

Peter chuckled and bite Stiles ear. Stiles whimpered and squirmed, "All in good time. But for now... we play." Peter stroked Stiles neck and pulled his hoodie collar down, "Peter, stop!" Stiles growled, struggling. Peter licked Stiles neck and lapped at his shoulder. "Peter! _Stop it!_" Peter chuckled and Stiles could feel sharp teeth brush against his skin. "So beautiful... so fragile..." Stiles eyes widened as Peter sank his teeth into Stiles neck. Stiles gasped, but Peter covered his mouth before Stiles could scream. Stiles whole body burned and he slammed his fists into Peter's chest. Tears slid down Stiles cheeks and Stiles was certain he was going to die. Right there; on the forest floor.

But then Peter released Stiles. Stiles hand flew up to his shoulder and he held it, "Dude I didn't know you were a vampire." Peter chuckled and licked the blood away from his mouth, "I'm not. That bite has a very special meaning. And I just can't wait for my little brother to see." Stiles closed his eyes in pain. Wait... brother? "B-brother...?" Stiles whispered. Peter looked conflicted for a moment before shaking his head and whispering to himself.

"Stiles!" Artemis called, she sounded closer. Peter growled and her sank his claws into Stiles arms. Stiles cried out and Peter growled in his face, his breath reeking of blood, "Tell anyone about this... and I _will_ kill Erica." Peter sprang up and dashed off into the night. Stiles couldn't even sit up, his neck felt like pudding. If he moved too much then his head would fall completely off. Or so Stiles thought. Stiles closed his eyes and waited to be found.

* * *

**a loooooooot happened here. sorry if this was an overload! hope you all enjoyed.! until next time lovelies.!**

**p.s. tell me what you guys think is going on.! whos the cloaked figure.!? what happened to Allison.!? what kind of bite did Peter do on Stiles.!? **

**lemme hear what you think.(:**

**translations: O mater luna, regina nocias, adiuvo me nunc - o mother moon, queen of the night, help me now.**

** Prope finem, mors immineat, dae foeda vigilate tuum - nearing the end, the approach of death, foul goddess watch your back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OKAY YALL IMA RANT RIGHT NOW:**

**i am SO sorry that this story is so slow & that i never update. i am so disappointed in myself, you guys have no idea. i reread this story & seriously guys i am sorry. sooooooo many spelling mistakes... i am a grammar nazi so i am incredibly disappointed in myself. SO SORRY. **

**okay so now ive admitted to my mistakes, now im guna rant about OTHER people: ****i don't understand why people dedicate so much of their time to my story House Of Hell, read the whole fucking thing, then leave a review saying it sucks. yes, i suck at making the paragraphs & shit. im sorry; yes, i have spelling mistakes, yes the plot is slow, yes i never update. IM SORRY. i just don't understand how you can take two days out of your life to read my story then leave a review saying it sucked. like, you could have stopped reading. you brought that on yourself. **

**i appreciate it when people leave me tips & advice on how i should model my writing. thank you guys. but its so stressful for me to be excited about critiquing; then read a hateful comment. like da fuq. i did not make you read the story. YOU chose to keep reading. & i am royally pissed off when that person commented, "switching between peter & derek is annoying & unnecessary."**

**BITCH THAT IS WHAT THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY/SERIES IS ABOUT. IF YOU DID NOT ENJOY IT YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED READING.**

***sighs***

**okay im sorry for that big rant. i was just hurt & pissed off. but now its announcement time.!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME:**

**this story WILL be completely. IT MAY TAKE MONTHS OR EVEN ANOTHER YEAR BUT IT WILL BE COMPLETED. & once this story is done, i have decided to write an entire story, maybe series, all about the one & only erica reyes.! let me just express how incredibly pissed off i was when she died. & WE DONT EVER GET A FUNERAL. WHAT THE HELL JEFF DAVIS. & then boyd died. I AM A HARDCORE BERICA SHIPPER & THEY WERE GOING TO BE CANON. UGH. JEFF YOU SUCK SO MUCH. **

**& i just wanna say, erica is my favorite character (besides stiles & peter of course) so she will be a VERY important character in this story, & here's the only spoiler you get; she DOES NOT DIE in this story/series. she lives on because dammit she deserves it.!**

**i cant. i just cant. okay im done. enjoy this chapter that is WAY over do. so sorry again.**

**there is sex in this chapter, but it isn't very descriptive. just wait, good sex will be coming soon lovelies.!**

* * *

_Chapter__ 10._

_Scott POV._

Scott dashed through the woods on all fours, Isaac close behind him. He had to find her. Erica was terribly injured and Allison was still missing. If something happened to Allison, Scott would never forgive himself. If she was attacked she wouldn't be able to heal like Erica. Everyone knew Scott and Allison were on the verge of breaking up, hell even Scott knew. There just wasn't passion there anymore and Allison was incredibly distant. She was always distracted; reading her stupid book, sitting on the computer, or even just staring off into space. She wasn't herself at all anymore. Random papers were scattered through out her room, the worst part was most were in a language Scott had never even seen before. Even Chris worried about his daughter. Ever since they had put Gerard in a retirement home, Chris had been trying his hardest to bond with Allison. But she was always so damn distant. It wasn't Scott's fault that they were drifting apart. But he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. If she died Scott would never forgive himself. Ever.

"Scott!" Isaac said, stopping abruptly. Scott skidded to a halt and looked at his friend. Then Scott heard it; a scream. No, _Allison's_ scream. Scott's eyes widened in panic and he called out 'Allison' repeatedly. "Scott!" She screamed. Scott took off on all fours again in the direction of her voice. "Scott! Oh Scott, where are you!?" "Allison! Allison I'm here!" Scott called. Finally he found her.

Allison was wandering aimlessly; tears streaking down her cheeks, she was cradling her arm, and she was covered in blood. Scott stood up, turned back into his human form, and ran to her. Allison looked at Scott and her mouth dropped, a cry of relief left her mouth. "Scott!" She cried, running to her boyfriend. "Allison! Ally, what happened to you!?" Scott wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "It was terrible! Someone attacked me! I didn't see who though. Oh Scott I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have ran out of the house like that. I-I lost my bow... whatever attacked me knocked it out of my hand... oh Scott I'm sorry!" Allison sobbed and Scott rubbed circles into her back. "No baby, its okay. You're going to be fine."

Scott looked down at his girlfriend's arm and his jaw went slack; her arm had four slashes through the flesh and blood was gushing from the wounds. Yes, a werewolf had done this. Probably the same one that had attacked Erica. "Allison we need to get you back to Derek's and patch you up..." Scott said, his voice trailing off. Suddenly there was a howl. "It's Derek." Isaac said. Scott and Allison looked over at him, he looked panicked. Isaac looked around the woods frantically, "We need to go..._ now_." Scott nodded and picked Allison up bridal style. "Just hang in there Allison..."

* * *

_Artemis POV;_

"Derek! Derek get your furry ass here now!" Lydia screamed, standing on the porch. Artemis sat next to an unconscious Stiles, who was losing blood from a bite in his neck. Stiles whimpered and tried to move his head. Artemis winced when more blood oozed out of the wound, "Shh. Try not to move too much Sty. Everything's going to be okay. Just hold still alright?" Artemis cooed, trying to comfort her StarBond. Lydia was pacing and biting her manicured nails. "Can't you like, use some of your witch powers and fix him!?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "Lydia, I'm not a witch! And no my powers don't heal people." Artemis frowned and shook her head sadly. She stroked Stiles hair and he mumbled something. "What Sty?" Lydia whispered, leaning down next to him. She stroked his arm and he whispered louder, "...P-Peter..."

Lydia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Artemis looked over at her, her brows knitted together. "Lydia, who's Peter...?" Artemis asked. Lydia shook her head, "No one. Absolutely no one. I'm going to go get some bandages for Stiles, since Derek isn't here yet." Lydia hurried inside. Then, as if on cue; Derek's howl pierced through the night. "Wolfy is on the way Stiles. Just hang in there." Stiles whimpered again and it sounded as if he uttered 'Peter'. _Peter? Wonder if it's the Peter that attacked Stiles the first night in the woods... it has to be..._

Derek came barreling through the tree line, completely in his werewolf form. He jumped onto the porch, quickly resuming his human form, and leaned over Stiles. "What happened to him! Who did this!?" Derek growled, glaring at the bite mark. Artemis shrugged and squinted her eyes at Derek, "My guess is... 'Peter'." Derek snapped his head towards her and barred his teeth. He picked Stiles up and carried him into the house. Artemis glared as the wheels in her head began to turn.

Scott and Isaac came rushing through the woods, Allison in Scott's arms. "We came as soon as possible!" Isaac said, rushing onto the porch, and holding the door open for Scott. Scott carried an extremely pale Allison inside, crying out for Lydia to get more bandages. Artemis followed behind Scott; she glanced at Allison and froze dead in her tracks, cupping her moon necklace in her palm. Allison's eyes had been completely black and she was smirking. Something about that girl was _defiantly_ off.

Everyone sat in the livingroom; Derek and Lydia were tending to Stiles wounds, as Scott & Isaac dealt with Allison. "T-The bite didn't turn him, did it Derek?" Lydia asked, her voice shaking with panic. Derek grunted and wrapped more bandages around Stiles throat, "It shouldn't turn him. It wasn't one of those Bites. Where the hell is Jackson!? Lydia, go find your boyfriend." Derek ordered. Lydia nodded grimily, stood, and went back outside. Artemis observed from the doorway, she decided she would confront Derek after all this.

"Babe, you need to get back to bed!" Artemis looked down the hallway to her right and saw Erica limping with a worried Boyd close behind. "No, I'm fine. I'm healing. I,-" Erica clung to the wall as she winced, "need to speak to Artemis." Boyd frowned but let his girlfriend do continue. Artemis noticed that Erica was a fighter. Artemis liked that, she hated quitters. Erica finally reached her and she grabbed Artemis' arm, "We need to talk. Outside," She looked over her shoulder and raised her blonde eyebrow at her boyfriend, "alone." Boyds' frown deepened but he nodded. Artemis followed as the she wolf led her out back again, limping as they went. Lydia and Jackson were standing on the back porch, whispering about something very important it seemed. Jackson saw the girls and cleared his throat, "Let's finish this discussion inside. We need to tell Derek anyways." A frightened looking Lydia nodded, took her boyfriend's hand, and followed him inside.

Erica faced Artemis but remained quiet. She must be making sure that no one was in ear shot distance. _This must be important..._ Erica sighed and cleared her throat, "You can time travel... right?" The blonde asked. Artemis raised her eyebrow and frowned, "Why are you asking?" Erica looked the redhead dead in the eyes as she spoke, "My memories were stolen. I'm sure of it. I remember Lydia and I were searching for Allison, then I got attacked. I don't remember _who_ attacked me though." Artemis sighed, "Erica, my powers only work if I know where I'm going. If you don't remember where or who attacked you, then my powers are useless." The blonde frowned and her shoulders slumped, "Can you please just try? Whoever attacked me, attacked Stiles and Allison too. Look, I know my information is useless, but I can take you to where I was attacked. Maybe, we'll find some clues." Artemis folded her arms over her chest, "Why is it so important? Most people would count themselves lucky they and their loved ones even survived. Why are you so bent on going back?" Erica sighed and rubbed her temples, "Because I remember a _feeling_."

Now Artemis was very confused. "A feeling?" Erica nodded, "Yes. Betrayal. That's all I remember. Whoever attacked us, was someone that we all know and love." Artemis scuffed, "Or loved." Erica agreed silently. Artemis felt bad for the she wolf. She wanted so badly to protect her Pack, she'd risk going back to the attack, and facing the attacker. This girl had defiantly won Artemis' respect. Artemis smiled gently. She grabbed Erica's arm and Erica looked up, "Hey. I'm glad that you'd do anything for your Pack. Show's loyalty. There isn't a lot of that around these days. But trust me, right now the best thing to do would be to wait it out and ask Stiles what happened." Erica smiled a little and nodded. Before Erica could limp back into the house Artemis grabbed her wrist, "If I were you, I'd keep an eye on everyone. Especially your buddy Allison." Erica looked confused but nodded. Artemis let go of her wrist but Erica turned back around and faced her, "Hey," said. Artemis raised her eyebrow at the blonde. Erica smirked and held out her hand, "Allies?" Artemis smiled and nodded, "Allies."

* * *

The girls walked back into the house and the first thing they saw was Derek, Lydia, and Jackson in a tight huddle whispering. Derek noticed Erica and stopped the conversation, "What are you doing up? Get back to bed. You need to heal completely." Erica nodded to her alpha and limped off to her bedroom, Boyd close behind her. Artemis folded her arms over her chest and glared at Derek. "Guys why don't you go into the livingroom? I need to speak to your alpha alone." Artemis said. Jackson growled, his eyes glowing blue, "I don't take orders from you." Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Jackson's hand, tugging him towards the livingroom. _Jackson just put himself on my suspicious list_. Artemis growled in her head. The couple sat down on the couch, Lydia stroking Stiles hair back, Jackson glaring at Artemis. Artemis turned her attention to Derek and whispered harshly, "Upstairs. Now. We're talking." Artemis didn't even bother to see if Derek was following behind her as she turned and walked towards the stairs. She smiled to herself when she heard Derek's heavy footsteps on the stairs behind her.

They walked down the hallway and into Derek's bedroom. Artemis whipped around, slammed Derek into the closed door, and pressed her forearm into his windpipe, "Okay Wolfy, you're gonna start talking. Who the hell is Peter, and why did he attack them tonight?" Derek's eyes flashed red and he barred his fangs at the Solarian. She didn't even flinch. "Why should I ever tell you!?" Derek growled in Artemis' face, his deadly fangs snapping inches from her nose. Artemis smirked, "Because if you don't, _I'll make you_." Artemis grabbed Derek's arm and her eyes flashed blue. Derek felt like his whole arm was on fire! His wolf howled in pain and hide back inside Derek. His fangs and red eyes disappeared and Derek grunted in pain, squirming. Artemis smirked. "It's about time someone put you in your place."

Artemis threw Derek across the room, as if he weighted nothing. He crashed into the wall and flopped onto his bed. "Derek!?" Came Isaac's worried voice from the hall. Artemis out stretched her hand and the lock on the door clicked. "Derek!? Artemis!?" Isaac cried, jiggling the knob. "It's okay Isaac. Derek's wolf was upset about Stiles. Derek just knocked over a lamp. Go back and help the others." Artemis said, her voice sing song like. Isaac was silent for a few moments, but then said a quiet 'okay' before leaving. Derek tried to sit up, a confused look on his face. Artemis' eyes bleed aqua and she threw her arms towards Derek. A wave of magic left Artemis' palms and slammed Derek down onto the bed. He grunted and tried to struggle, but couldn't move his limbs. "It's like I'm tied down! Let me go!" Derek growled. Artemis tilted her head and smirked. She waved her hand at the chair tucked neatly under the desk and the chair came to her. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"Here's what's going to happen Derek. We're going to play a little... game. I'm Stiles StarBond, when he suffers; _I_ suffer. Which means _you_ have to suffer too, if you're his 'mate'." Derek's chest rose and fell in angered movements. "Fine." He growled. Artemis smirked and began playing with her hands, "Now, I'll make this fair. You answer my questions honestly, then you can ask me a question. Sound like a deal?" Derek glared at her but didn't answer. Artemis smiled. She weaved her fingers together and threw her palms above her head; another wave flew from her hands and surrounded the room. Derek looked around, panicked, "What is that?" "Nuh uh, uh. I haven't asked you a question yet. But, I'll let this be your one and only freebe. It was a sound barrier; if anyone tries to listen in on our little game, they wont be able to hear anything. Isn't magic cool?" Derek growled and Artemis smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes, exhaled heavily, and relaxed, "Okay. I'll play along." Artemis smiled and clapped her hands sarcastically, "I had a feeling you wouldn't resist," Artemis's sarcastic smile fell and a serious express took her features, "Now, tell me who is Peter." It wasn't a question, but a command. Derek breathed heavily, "Peter is my crazy uncle. He killed my sister for the alpha power and tried to kill all of us. Lydia resurrected him and he stole some of my power. Now he's out doing who knows what." Artemis had her eyes closed the whole time Derek was talking; she was using her powers to diving all the sound waves and listen to Derek's heartbeat. He wasn't exactly lying but he wasn't telling the truth.

Artemis' eyes opened and they were electric blue again, even her red hair was starting to fade into white. "You're not telling me something. I can feel it. What are you holding out on?" Derek had a conflicted look on his face, "I can't tell you. You could tell Stiles and everything would go to hell. Just leave it at that." Derek growled in warning. Something inside Artemis told her to keep interrogating Derek about it, but she decided to let it go... for now. Artemis leaded back in the chair and folded her arms over her chest, "Okay then. Your turn."

"How did you lie to Isaac? Your heart didn't even skip." Derek asked, not hesitating. Artemis smirked, cupping her moon amulet again, "It's because of this. It's magic you know. It keeps me here on Earth. It just so happens to also work as a barrier. So I can lie all I want and you wolves can't even tell." Derek's eyes widened and Artemis smiled. "Can Stiles do that?" "Oh come on Derek. You're not playing the game right! It's _my_ turn!" Artemis sarcastically pouted. Derek rolled his eyes and huffed, "You're defiantly Stiles StarBond." He muttered. Artemis smiled and tilted her head, "So tell me about Luna's parents." Derek's face fell. Artemis raised an eyebrow at this. "Her mother's name was Fae. She died in childbirth. There wasn't a,-" Derek screamed in pain. In the midst of Derek explaining, Artemis had stood up and grabbed Derek's ankle. Derek felt the liquid fire coursing through his body and he growled. "You lied. Didn't hear the truth in _any_ of that. Now tell me the truth." Artemis growled, sitting back down.

Derek breathed heavily and thrashed for a few moments before giving up, "The mother died. But the father is still hanging around." Artemis heard the truth but there was still information missing. Artemis frowned and sat back down. She rubbed her forehead and sighed, "You're one confusing man, Derek Hale." Derek sighed too, "You have no idea."

"Guys! Guys!" Artemis sat up and Derek tried but failed. "Yes?" Artemis asked. With the wave of her hand the door unlocked, sound barrier disappeared, and Derek could move again. Scott stood at the door, panic on his face, "Stiles is awake!" Derek bolted out the door, shoving Artemis aside, and bolting down the stairs. Artemis glared at Derek's back but followed after him. Scott just stared as she passed. "What?" She snapped. Scott jolted and swallowed hard, "Your hair.. and eyes..." Artemis made it down the stairs and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall; she was in her Goddess form. Artemis sighed and changed back before walking over to Stiles.

Derek was cradling him, Lydia pet his hair, and Scott patted his leg encouragingly. "Who ya feelin' buddy?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed and tried to sit up, he winced and laid back down in Derek's lap. "Am... am I..." Stiles couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He held his hands in front of his face and examined them. Lydia laughed softly and shook her head, "No you're not a werewolf." Stiles looked confused, "But.. I was bitten? What kind of bite is it if it didn't change me?" Stiles looked at Artemis in fear. Artemis smiled reassuringly but shrugged, "Gonna have to ask Wolfy that one."

Everyone looked at Derek, waiting an answer. Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's... it's a claiming bite." Artemis's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" She asked. Scott, Isaac, and Jackson looked incredibly pale and sick. Artemis waved her arms around, "Guys? Fill me in here." Scott turned and looked at Artemis with fearful eyes, "A claiming bite is what wolves do if they don't want other wolves taking their mate." He whispered. A bad feeling crept into Artemis' gut. Jackson stood and growled, "We all know who did this. Let's go kick his ass!" Derek glared at his beta and Stiles stared up at the alpha confused. "But... I don't have a mate?" "Apparently you do." Allison spoke up. Artemis glared at her and saw the dark haired girl was giggling to herself. A hatred for this girl began to grow in Artemis' gut.

"Stiles, do you remember who bit you?" Isaac asked. Stiles bit his lip. Artemis stared at him; no one noticed that her eyes turned blue. "I... I guess it was whoever attacked Erica and Allison. I didn't see a face though." Artemis smirked to herself; Stiles had lied. It was undetected by the werewolves though. Derek just sighed angrily and Scott frowned. "Artemis take Stiles home. The Pack and I need to discuss some things." Artemis' eyes changed back to green and she nodded. She helped Stiles stand and took his keys. "I'll be in the jeep. Nice meeting all of you." Artemis said, trying her best to smile at the Pack. They all waved by, except for Allison who was frowning at her. Artemis shot Allison one last glare before closing the front door and going to Stiles jeep.

After a few moments Stiles joined Artemis with kiss swollen lips. Artemis laughed and rolled her eyes, "You and Derek are like love struck puppies." Stiles merely smiled before nodding off to sleep. _Well that couldn't have gone any worse._

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

_"Stiles,"_ whispered a gentle voice. _"Stiles help me. I'm trapped... Help me, please."_ Stiles tossed and turned in his bed, nightmares bombarding his mind. _"I love you help me. Listen to my voice. Please come find me... please."_ Stiles eyes flew open and he gasped. He sat up and panted, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. Stiles was in a completely black room; there was only one door and it was locked. Stiles stood up on shaky legs and looked around. Who had been talking to him? "Hello...? Stiles tried. There was cruel laughter in return to his question. _"Now I have you right where I want you..."_ Said an evil voice. Stiles cringed back but ran into something.

He turned around and saw Peter! But it wasn't Peter... His eyes were completely black, he had long fangs, and claws. "P-Peter what happened?" Stiles whispered. Peter's hands shot out and curled around Stiles arms. Stiles thrashed and panicked, "Peter! Let go, you're hurting me!" Peter's claws dug into Stiles skin and he cried out. Peter leaned into Stiles ear and chuckled, "We're going to have some fun..."

Stiles was suddenly thrown to the ground. He looked up at Peter in fear, "Peter! Please stop!" Peter waved his hand and black smoke coiled around Stiles; his clothes were gone in seconds! "Peter! What are you doing!?" Peter was on top of him in seconds. "You know _exactly_ what I'm doing." Stiles felt a sharp pain all inside the lower half of his body. Did... _did Peter just enter him!?_ Stiles cried out and thrashed, only increasing the pain. Peter began to thrust and he laughed evilly, "It's okay Genim. I love you, remember? I love you _so much_." Peter mocked Stiles and laughed. Stiles screamed and thrashed. When would this torment end!?

"What's the matter Genim? Not having fun?" Peter asked, grinning down at Stiles. Tears streaked his face and he whimpered. "Oh Genim. Don't cry. We're making love! You used to have so much fun when we did this..." _"I don't know what you're talking about!"_ Stiles screamed. Peter stopped thrusting and glared down at Stiles. Stiles didn't know what was worse; Peter moving or not moving. The pain of being completely full without preparation was too much.

"Yes, you do know what I'm talking about. We use to love each other. We had a child together. Don't you remember baby? How we'd make sweet love under the full moon in the woods? Hmm? Because I remember. And I want you. _You're mine Genim_. If you let Derek ever touch you, I'll kill everyone you love. Understand?" As Peter had been talking he had begun moving again. Stiles was screaming in pain as Peter slammed into him repeatedly. "Stop! Please stop! I don't know what you're talking about and this hurts!" Stiles begged. Peter laughed, "I'm almost done baby. You want me to finish? Fill up your belly with and make you pregnant? Do you want that?" _"No!"_ Stiles screamed. Peter laughed as he finished. Stiles felt something hot splatter all over his insides. He cried out and Peter laughed even louder. "Let's do this again? Hopefully in the real world." Peter said, kissing Stiles goodbye. Peter was gone and Stiles curled into himself. He kept hearing his name being chanted but he ignored it. He just wanted this to end...

_"Stiles!"_ Stiles eyes flew open and he was staring up at his father. "D-Dad...?" Stiles whispered. His father hugged him tightly, "You were screaming in your sleep." Stiles clutched to his father and sobbed, "It was awful!" His father rubbed soothing circles into his back and hushed him, "It's alright Stiles. It's alright..." The pair didn't realize they were being watched by a pair of black eyes...

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter stood outside Stiles house with Black Coat. "I can't believe you made me do that! You monster!" Peter growled. Black Coat merely smirked. "You should be thankful. I let you make love to your mate. Where's my thank you?" Peter growled angrily, _"That wasn't making love, that was rape!"_ Black Coat rolled her eyes and laughed. She began walking down the street, not caring who saw her. _I had fun_. Laura snickered in Peter's mind.

"Peter, I want you to do something for me." Black Coat said. Peter glared at the back of her head. "No." Black Coat laughed, "I wasn't giving you a choice silly. There is war coming. We need some new... soldiers... I have two in mind." Peter shook his head. "I won't bring innocent people into this." Black Coat stopped walking and faced Peter. "I want Scott and Erica."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" Black Coat began to circle Peter, a smirk on her face, "Scott's your original beta correct? And Erica is your favorite. So it only makes sense to have them on the winning side." _Our side._ Laura snickered. "Why them?" Peter asked. "Why not Jackson or Lydia? They're a strong pair." Black Coat shook her head, "Jackson is an idiot, and Lydia is of no use to me. Though she will needed in the future. She has powers she does not yet understand," Black Coat smirked, "But I wouldn't want to ruin the fun, now would I?" Black Coat began walking down the street again, "And I need Scott and Erica. They're the only ones that will do. They are true alphas after all."

Peter's eyes widened._ "What?"_ "Didn't you know?" Black Coat asked sweetly. "Every 100 years a true alpha is born. Though this time, there are two. It's quite amazing actually. They're both so powerful. Once under my dark magic they'll be unstoppable." Peter shook his head angrily, "I won't. I'm not going to bring them into this!" Black Coat scuffed, "You have no choice."

Black Coat swung her cloak out; it circled herself and Peter. Peter closed his eyes, he hated when Black Coat used her powers to travel. Actually he hated everything about Black Coat. There was a spinning feeling and Peter felt utterly sick. When the spinning stopped Peter opened his eyes and frowned; they were in front of Scott's house. Black Coat gripped the back of Peter's neck, "Now get in there and recruit me an alpha." Black Coat smiled, knowing Peter would do it. Peter glared at Black Coat, "I will stop you. You'll never win. I'm counting the seconds till you slip and I rip your throat out." Peter growled. Black Coat smirked, "I look forward to it." Everything was going so well.

* * *

**FIN.**

**okay first off, idk what Lydia is. i think shes a banshee...? i have no idea what that is, all i know is they scream. **

**and i absolutely love Erica so i made her a true alpha too. because, honestly, she deserved it. & i did torment Derek a little in this, he's just such an idiot in season 3. & HA. I KNEW JENNIFER WAS EVIL. lol. okay.**

**well see you guys next time.! get pumped for a complete Erica story/series.!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is completely about Erica.! **

**I don't know anything about Erica's family so I made stuff up.**

**Enjoy.!**

**Song to listen to while reading:**

**Paramore: Im Still Into You.**

**Beyoncé: I Was Here.**

**I HAVE MADE A TUMBLR ALL ABOUT ERICA & IT WILL BECOME A FUTURE FIC. the link never comes up, but its called crhonicalesofshewolf. & yes chronicles is spelt wrong. **

* * *

_Chapter 11._

_Erica POV;_

The 78 baby blue t-bird pulled into the driveway of a pale cream-colored house. Boyd turned his beloved t-bird off, turned the radio down, and looked over at his girlfriend, "And you're _positive_ you don't want me to stay?" Erica looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. "I'm sure babe. You go home and wash Old Reliable off." Erica said, patting the dashboard lovingly. Boyd's father, Steven Boyd, had given the 78 t-bird to Boyd for his 17th birthday; his father was a collector of old cars. Erica smiled fondly remembering how Steven had dangled the keys in front of his son's face and said "Be careful. Old Reliable is apart of the family, if I see one scrap I'll take her back".

"What?" Boyd asked. Erica looked away from the dashboard and took her boyfriend's warm hand into her own, "Just thinking." Erica looked into her boyfriends' eyes and he smiled, "Thinking about what?" Erica sighed her mind wandering. "About the future. If we'll ever be able to...," Erica trailed off, her smile falling, "Never mind it's stupid." Erica stared down at her hand intertwined with Boyds'. Boyd frowned. He reached over and took Erica's chin and tilted her head up, making a few delicate curls tumble around her angelic face, "Nothing you say is stupid. Now tell me."

Erica smiled, "I was thinking about when your dad gave you Old Reliable. It uh," Erica fidgeted with her hands, "Made me think back about something that's been bothering me." Boyd raised his eyebrow, wanting his girlfriend to continue. Erica swallowed the lump in her throat and exhaled, "I've been wondering if we'd ever be able to start our own families. Or... or if we'd always just be The Pack. Stiles has Luna but he doesn't even remember. I... I just want to know if we'd ever be able to start our own chapter in our own lives. Just us... no Pack. No Stiles, Derek, Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Scott, or Allison. No more werewolves, kanimas, hybrids, or hunters. Just you and me... and maybe," Erica bite her red lip and smiled at Boyd, "And maybe a baby."

Boyds' eyes widened and Erica's stomach dropped. "Dammit I'm so stupid!" Erica cursed, pulling away from Boyd, "Girls are never supposed to talk about babies to their boyfriends! It drives them away... Please, forget I said anything. I'll call you tomorrow,-" Erica opened the car door but Boyds' hand curled around her wrist. "I'd love to start our own chapter." Erica paused. She closed the car door and looked back at Boyd. She couldn't muster any words. She kept looking into Boyds' eyes; occasionally her eyes would wonder over the rest of his face, but her eyes always returned to his. "Really...?" She whispered.

Boyd smiled, leaned over and kissed his girlfriend passionately. "Of course. You tell me when and I'll pack up everything and we'll go. Forget the Pack, our parents, this stupid supernatural town! We'll just leave," Boyd cupped Erica's cheek and she leaned into his warm palm, "You say when and we can go." Erica swallowed and held back the tears, "Promise?" She asked, her voice shaking. Boyd smiled; he leaned in and kissed Erica's perfectly painted lips. "I promise." Boyd whispered. He grabbed Erica's face with both his hands and kissed her over and over, "I promise. I promise." Was all Boyd could say.

Erica pressed her forehead against her boyfriends' and they stared into each others eyes. After a few minutes of just sitting like that; their foreheads together, hands intertwined, eyes gazing at each other, Erica had to go. "I gotta go babe." She said. She opened the car door, never breaking eye contact. A mischievous smile played out on Boyds' lips; he grabbed his girlfriend again and pulled her back into one last kiss, "See ya around." He said. Erica smiled, "See ya." And with that Erica walked to her front porch, waved bye to her boyfriend, and entered her home.

"You're smiling awfully big." Came her father's voice. Erica turned and smiled to her father, who was sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hands. Jason Reyes was 6'1, had broad shoulders, short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Erica walked over to her father and plopped down next to him. She sighed, "It's been a long day Dad." Jason laughed, wrapping one of her arms around his daughter, "Tell me about it kid. Had a bad wreck and it took all day to clean up." Jason was an insurance adjuster who investigated car wrecks. Ironically, that's how he had met his wife Anastasia Reyes.

Anastasia was from Italy, new to the country. She had been driving her car and trying to read a map on how to get to her new apartment when she hit a truck. Luckily, no one had been hurt. Jason had fixed up her car and after a few dates they were dating. After two short years, they were married with Erica on the way. Erica kissed Jason's temple and walked down the hallway to her mother's office. Anastasia Reyes was a designer and was in charge of creating the newest trends. After Erica got the bite, she asked her mother to get her all the hottest new clothing. Anastasia was so thrilled that her daughter was not only cured of her epilepsy, but had a new taste for fashion.

Erica walked up behind her mother and kissed her cheek, "Hey Mom. What are you working on?" Anastasia pulled off her glasses and smiled, "I'm glad you asked Deliciae," Erica rolled her eyes playfully at her mother's nickname for her. It meant Darling. Even after all these years, Anastasia still had a hint of her accent when she spoke. Anastasia scouted her chair back and showed her design to Erica; it was a long dress with a sweetheart neckline and a slit up the side. It was just a sketch for now, but Erica knew her mother would make it come to life. Erica smiled, "I love it! What color would it be?" Erica asked. Her mother smiled her gentle smile, "I was thinking a stunning sapphirus." Erica smiled, "Yeah, sapphire would look great."

Erica looked over the racks of clothing that cluttered the room, while her mom went back to sketching, "So Deliciae, tell me about your day. Something good must have happened for you to have that big of a smile." Erica smirked, "Well it was a hectic day and I was feeling pretty sick earlier, but I'm fine now." Erica laughed at her own joke; you couldn't even tell that her insides had been spilling out of her a few hours ago. Her mother spun around in her chair and stood, "Oh I forgot to tell you! I have a new dress for you!" Erica smiled, she loved her mother's creations. Anastasia grabbed her daughters' hand and led her to the full length mirror. Erica watched as her mother shuffled through the racks of clothing. Her mother smiled triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha! Here it is."

Erica gasped. Anastasia held a silver sequin dress; the dress was a high low and the collar came to her neck. "Put it on!" Her mother encouraged. Erica threw off her clothing, not caring that her mother was still in the room. She slipped into the dress and smiled that it was exactly her size. "Come zip me up?" Erica asked, smiling at her mother. Anastasia zipped up the back and Erica gasped, "Oh Mama it's beautiful!" Erica cried. Anastasia smiled, "It's yours. I made it for you." Erica smiled at her mother. "Now you can wear this out to a party, and if you pull your hair up like this," Anastasia grabbed her daughters' hair and pulled it up as a demonstration, "It will frame your beautiful face." Erica smiled and did a few poses, making her mother laughed. "Wish I had gotten your hair, Mom." Erica said. Her mother rolled her eyes and let go of Erica's hair. The blonde curls came tumbling down and fell perfectly into place. "Deliciae, I wish I had your hair." Anastasia said, sitting back down and continuing her sketch.

Anastasia had long, flowing, black hair with green eyes. Erica had taken up most of her father's looks but she did have Anastasia's build; they were the same height, with long legs, and big chests. "So how's Vernon?" Anastasia asked, a smirk of her pink lips. Erica kicked off her boots and sat down on a pile of fabric, "He's great Mom. Okay, he's more than great! He's perfect." Anastasia looked over her shoulder to her daughter and smiled, "He's a keeper." Erica laughed and nodded, "You have no idea Mom."

"Well I'll let you work. Night Mom." Erica said, picking up her boots and leaving. "I love you, Deliciae." Erica smiled, stopping at the door. "I love you too Mama." Erica walked back into the livingroom and kissed her father again, "Love you Dad." He smiled and hugged his only daughter, "Love you too kid. Night." Erica went to her bedroom and closed the door. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed. It had been a hectic day. It bothered Erica that she couldn't remember who attacked her. And what had Artemis said? To watch out for Allison? What for? Erica frowned and stood up. She went into the bathroom and showered.

Erica returned to her bedroom; pulling her hair into a bun, slipping into a baggy sweater, and her panties. She laid back down on her bed and got comfortable. She thought back over the entire day. She felt bad that she couldn't tell her parents about everything. She had told them enough when she had sat them down and explained she was cured. Erica smiled, remembering that day. She had sat her parents down, explained that she was cured, and told them how she couldn't give them anymore details. They knew she wasn't human, they just didn't know _what_ she was. Then Erica thought back to Boyd. Had he really meant what he said?

Erica then heard her window open. Expecting Boyd, she threw off her covers and sat up. "Hey babe,-" Erica's words stuck in her throat and she gasped. _Peter_ stood in front of her window, not Boyd. "P-Peter!? Get out! I'm not decent!" Erica whispered harshly, not wanting to alert her parents that a 40 year old werewolf was in her bedroom. Erica pulled the covers up around her and glared at Peter.

Peter looked sad. He had a depressing expression on his face and he was sulking. Erica tilted her head, "Peter...? Are you okay? You've been acting different." Peter's eyes closed and he began to shake. "Peter!?" Now Erica was worried. A smirked played out on Peter's lips and when he opened his eyes they were completely black. Fear coursed through Erica. "Relax," Peter said, his shoulders straightening. He began to pace around Erica's room, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. He walked over to Erica vanity and picked up her favorite tube of lipstick. "Peter what are you doing? You haven't been yourself for weeks now! You never come to Pack Meetings and your eyes..." Peter looked over his shoulder and her and smiled. "I'm fine. Haven't been better actually. But how have you been? I heard you were attacked today." Erica frowned. "How did you know that..." She whispered.

Peter smiled, setting her lipstick down and continuing his pace around the room, "My dear, I know everything. Like how you cant remember who attacked you. I also know that Allison and... _Stiles_... were also attacked." Peter hissed Stiles name and Erica narrowed her eyes. "Must be frustrating." Erica tilted her head, "What's frustrating?" She asked. Peter smiled at her, now standing at the foot of her bed. Erica pulled the covers tighter around her. "It must be so frustrating that you're so useless." Erica's jaw dropped. "_I'm not useless_." She growled. Peter chuckled, "Why of course she are my dear. You can't even remember who attacked you. Even Artemis couldn't help you. All you wanted was for her to take you back, but without your knowledge it was fruitless." Erica was shocked. "You can't possibly know that." She said, her voice raising.

Peter tilted his head and pursed his lips, "But I do know. I know everything. Like how you and your little mate want to run away together." Erica could feel her wolf getting angry. "Shut up Peter. You have no right to talk about Boyd." Erica closed her eyes, knowing they were glowing gold. Peter smirked. "I can say whatever I want. It's pretty pathetic. Your little plan I mean. Why do you want to run away Erica? Can't handle it? Can you not handle the responsibility of being apart of a Pack?" "_That's not it_." Erica hissed. "Oh I see. You _can_ handle it. You just want a baby. Sounds like a bad movie to me; girl and her boyfriend run away just to start a family. What are you going to do when you have that baby, huh Erica? How do you know your precious mate won't leave you? What if he doesn't even want the baby? He's just agreeing so he won't hurt you." "_Shut_ _up!_" Erica growled.

"Even if you don't leave, you'll die." Peter growled. Erica's eyes flew open, "_What?_" She hissed. Peter chuckled, "War is coming dear little _Deliciae_. Your whole Pack will be whipped out. And Stiles will give his powers over to the Dark Lord." Peter was smirking and all his teeth were razor sharp. Erica was confused, "Don't call me that! And Stiles would never betray us, giving his powers away to this... "Dark Lord". He'd never do that! He doesn't even have his powers yet." Peter threw his head back and laughed. "Of course he will," Peter began to crawl onto Erica's bed. Erica's heart hammered and she scouted farther back. Peter caught her ankle and pulled her underneath him. He covered her mouth before she could scream and he smiled a nasty smile, "Let me tell you something Erica; you are worthless. Even if you did run away, no one would care. You could die and no one would even remember you. Derek might morn a little, but no one will even notice. You'll be swept under a rug and forgotten about. That's just how worthless you are." Erica was thrashing and trying to hold in the tears.

"Shh, shh, Erica," Peter cooed, "It's okay. You may be worthless to that Pack, but you're not to me." Erica stopped trashing. She was breathing heavily, and she was confused. Peter removed his hand from her mouth, knowing she wouldn't scream. He petted her face and smiled gently, "I can make you strong. Tell me something Erica; today when you were attacked, did anyone even care? Besides Boyd? Did anyone rush into your room to make sure you were okay? No. They didn't. You know why? Because they were worrying about _Stiles_."

Erica was torn; she knew she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't ignore Peter. What he was saying was true. "You've always hated Stiles deep down Erica. From the beginning; you had a crush on him. But did he even notice you? No. Then you got the bite. You were irresistible. Yet that prick still better than you. A simple human, was better than the mighty she wolf. You even tried to get Derek, but he was wrapped around Stiles little finger. Then you two became friends... but deep down you still were hurt. This human was still better than you. All you wanted was love, right?"

Now Erica was crying. It was all true. "But I have Boyd now... and I don't hate Stiles anymore..." Peter stroked Erica's hair and cupped her face in his hands, "You should though. Erica I can make you powerful. Even more powerful than you are now. All you have to do," Peter leaned in close to Erica's face and her breath hitched. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Is come with me. I can make you powerful. Together, we'll make Stiles pay for all the wrong he's done." Peter stood and held out his hand. Erica's mind was screaming no but she took his hand anyways. "Get dressed my dear. Dress in your finest gown and make yourself irresistible. I'll be waiting outside." Erica nodded, her mind felt foggy and she couldn't stop herself.

Erica snuck into her mother's workshop, luckily her parents had gone to bed. She took the silver sparkling dress and went back to her room. Erica undid her messy bun and pulled her hair into a sophisticated sock bun. She did her usual makeup; brown eye shadow with red lipstick. Finally, she slipped into the dress and pulled on a pair of black stilettos. She opened her window and jumped down, with a grace only a she wolf could possess; she didn't even harm her heels or the dress. She looked up and saw Peter. Next to him was Scott. He was wearing a tux and Erica smiled at him. Peter held out his hand and Erica took it. They began walking, Scott following. Peter smirked, they were both under his spell.

* * *

Erica blinked, confused. She was tied to a post, wear the dress her mother had made her. Why was she here? How had she gotten there...? "Erica...?" She heard Scott ask. Erica turned and saw Scott, wearing a tuxedo. "What are we doing...?" He asked, looking at himself. Erica looked around, panicking, "I don't remember." She said. They both heard a throat being cleared and they looked straight ahead.

Suddenly a fire erupted into the night sky. Now with the fire lite Erica could see they were in the forest. There, standing behind the flames was a person in a black cloak. Next to that person was Peter. "Peter!? What's going on!?" Scott demanded. "Scott," Erica whispered. Scott looked over at her, confusion in his eyes, "That's not Peter. His eyes are black..." Erica whispered. Scott sucked in air and gasped.

The cloaked figure smirked. It raised it's hands and began to speak, "Welcome mighty Alphas!" Erica realized three things; the cloaked figure was a girl, her voice was vaguely familiar, and she was mistaken. "Lady, you've got the wrong wolves. We're betas." Erica tried to say. "_Silence!_" The cloaked figure shouted. Erica and Scott both winced, they could hear the power in her voice.

The cloaked figure walked around the fire till she was standing right in front of the two scared teenagers, "My name is Ekoupa Eva. It means Dark One, which is what you shall call me." Erica swallowed and Scott spoke, "Why are we here?" Dark One smiled. "Do you know what a true alpha is?" She asked. Erica looked at Scott, he looked so brave. "Yes. Every 100 years a true alpha is born. Why...?" Dark One looked at Erica now. Erica tried to be brave like Scott. Dark One walked up to Erica and smirked, "Can you guess why you're here?" Erica breathed heavily, "You think we're true alphas." Dark One laughed. "Very good. And I don't think, I know."

Now Scott looked at Erica, but Erica didn't look back. "How do you know?" Erica asked. Dark One tilted her head and smiled. She reached over, untied Erica's arm, and stroked the skin, "Are you afraid?" Erica felt a surge of bravery even though she knew what was coming. Dark One frowned, knowing the she wolf wasn't afraid. Dark One snapped Erica arm!

Erica screamed and Scott thrashed, "No! Torture me! Not her!" Erica could feel the bone already trying to reconnect with its other half. Erica's eyes opened and she glared at Dark One, her eyes glowing. Scott gasped and Dark One smiled an evil smile. Erica's eyes were red. Dark One turned to Scott and did the same to him. Erica saw that his eyes turned red too and she felt power surging through her. She was a true alpha.

"Now you both know what you are. Do you know what you must do for me?" Dark One asked, prancing happily. "You want us to help you with whatever sick plan you have in store for our little town." Erica said, her voice mixing with her alpha voice. Scott couldn't even speak; he was doubled over, breathing heavily, trying to control the alpha inside him. Dark One smirked, "You're a smart one," She said, flicking Erica's nose. "Now, tell me darlings; what is the one thing you desire most?"

Scott and Erica remained silent. Dark One pouted, "Listen, if you join me; not only will you live, I'll give you what ever your heart desires." "Why don't you just influence us? That's obviously how we got here." Scott growled, his voice not his own, but his alpha's. Dark One sighed, "You have to join voluntarily. I know I've been a terrible host, but I promise, if you join me you'll live, your families will live, and you may have whatever you want." Dark One walked over to Scott and grabbed his chin. "I know what you want." She whispered to him. Erica watched, not liking where this was going. Scott breathed heavily, "To be human." Erica's mouth hung open. _I thought he was over that..._ Erica thought to herself.

Dark One smiled gently to Scott, "Join me Scott. My magic can turn you back to a human. I promise, you'll have your humanity after you help me. Okay?" Scott looked up into her eyes, "How do I know you're not just saying that?" Dark One smiled. She held her hand up and a black orb took over her whole hand. She shoved her hand into Scott's chest and Erica screamed. Scott relaxed; for the first time he felt his wolf leave him and he felt normal again. But then Dark One took her hand back, "You see? I'm not lying. Now, give me your word that you'll help me." Scott nodded, "Yes. Yes, I'll help." Erica stared at him, a feeling of hopelessness filled her. Dark One walked over to her and smiled gently, "What is it that you desire?" Erica stared at her stilettos.

"I'm _not_ worthless. I don't want to be forgotten. I want them to remember that I was here; that I lived and learned. I want them to know I wasn't weak."

Dark One smiled. "I swear to you, I'll make your ungrateful Pack remember you. Oh how they'll remember you." Dark One smirked, knowing she had them. "I'll help." Erica said. She knew she shouldn't have agreed, but she just couldn't pass this up. Dark One stood back; she held out her hands and began to chant. Black swirls left her hands and encircled the two alphas. Peter gasped watching.

"Από το σκοτάδι στο φως,  
Σας δίνω πτήσης,  
Μπορεί ψυχές σας να καθαριστεί,  
Με την αγάπη της νύχτας."

Erica couldn't understand the chant, but it didn't matter. The dark swirls of magic made the rope that held them disappear; Erica and Scott were lifted into the air, darkness surrounding them. Erica saw herself; she saw her reflection. The other Erica was pale, her hair golden, claws extended, smirk on her red lips, and red eyes with black surrounding them. Was this the new Erica...? Her reflection laughed and walked into her. Erica gasped in pain and closed her eyes. Erica began to tremble as power filled her.

When all the darkness seceded; Erica stood from the ground. She had become the other Erica. Scott was the same. Erica smirked.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. evil Erica & Scott.!**

**the chant translated to:**

**"From Dark To Light,  
I Give You Flight,  
May Your Souls be Cleansed,  
With The Love Of The Night."**

**just made it up, doesn't mean anything. & I used google translate so the latin words are probably off.**


End file.
